Painful Memories
by DragonSoulWorld
Summary: Mike and Harvey meet with a new client, only Mike drinks from the wrong glass. One that could cost him the thing he values most, his mind. Mike begins to forget things, which he writes off, until he starts to forget important things like Harvey... Can Harvey save Mike before it's too late and Mike forgets everything? Will Mike want to remember his past or choose to forget?
1. Chapter 1 - Switching Glasses

Chapter 1

Switching Glasses

Mike had already done two all-nighters this week, although he made sure not to tell Harvey or let anyone else know. It was all Harvey and Louis' fault; this incessant competition between the two of them, which now had Mike in the middle. Now Louis kept giving Mike more and more work to do, which he had tried to refuse at first but got yelled at, he tried going to Harvey but he was too busy and said he wasn't interested in his petty problems.

So Mike was sat at his cubicle going through another load of files for both Harvey and Louis, he glanced at the clock which now said 8, most of the lawyers were leaving, but he knew that Jessica and Harvey stayed quite late.

He had only had about 2 hours sleep, when he was able to catch a few hours in the file room the night before, that added with about 6 cups of coffee was giving Mike a headache and he had turned most of the lights off to ease his headache, he had also found some sunglasses and put them on, although he felt like he was about to fall asleep. Sure enough 5 minutes later he felt his head hit the desk, it hurt but he was too tired.

Mike was gradually slipping into unconscious when he felt something hit his head and bolted up;

"I'm nearly done" Mike yelled whilst refocusing one what just happened

"I didn't know I hired a vampire." Mike looked to where the voice came from and saw Harvey standing there with a file in his hand

"Did you just hit me with that." Mike nodded his head at the file

"Well I don't pay you to sleep on the job. Now take those damn sunglasses off and turn some lights on." Harvey turned on the light as Mike took of his glasses but he snapped them shut as the light was too much.

"Maybe you really are a vampire, should I bring a mirror to see if you have a reflection." Harvey said as he sat on the edge of Mike's desk and handed him a file

"Very funny"

"Well you look like hell kid. You better get cleaned up fast, we have to go meet a new client."

"Now?"

"Yes now. Why is it past your bedtime?" Harvey smirked

"You're a real ass you know that." Mike said as he gathered his stuff and headed towards the elevators with Harvey

~~~SUITS~~~  
Twenty minutes later they were sitting in bar with their client. Harvey had made Mike read through the file in the ride over, this new client was head of a technological company about to launch a new product, so they needed Pearson Hardmann to write a patent and ensure there was no other legal boundaries.

Mike had found it quite fascinating actually, he enjoyed anything technical. However listening to Harvey and their new client; Mr Fordburm talk just made Mike bored and he wanted to sleep. He had been tuning them out most of the evening and making odd comments now and then when spoken too.

They had each only had a beer each, but Forburm insisted on a glass of scotch each to celebrate, Harvey had given Mike an odd look as the waiter poured out the glasses, Mike thought the waiter looked familiar, like he had seen him before, but then again Mike was tired and couldn't be sure. Therefore, he didn't notice the waiter slip something into one of the glasses and put all 3 on the table, Mike grabbed one of them before Harvey could object and downed it in one go; he didn't know that the glass of scotch was not meant for him. Harvey and Fordburm toasted. The waiter froze for a second and only stared at Mike.

Mike had a strange taste in his mouth, he could have sworn there was something wrong with that scotch, but Harvey and Fordburm didn't say anything so maybe it was nothing.

"Er" The waiter said, causing Harvey and Fordburm to turn

"Yes?" Harvey said

"Nothing, enjoy your drinks" The waiter ran off and Harvey could have sworn he ran straight out the back door. He turned back to Mike who was seconds from falling asleep, he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the drink Mr Fordburm, I better be going now." They shook hands and Fordburm left.

Mike could feel his eyes closing, then he felt someone yank him up under his arm, next thing he knew he was back in Harvey's car. He leant his head on the window, suddenly he didn't feel so good, he grabbed his stomach and groaned.

"You better not throw up in this car" Harvey growled as he signalled to Ray to go faster

"I don't feel so good Harvey"

"It was only one glass of scotch" Harvey said as he rolled his eyes

Although when they reached Mike's apartment, Mike stumbled out and nearly fell over as he went into his apartment, Harvey frowned with a pang of concern in the back of his head. But he pushed it away as he assumed the kid was exhausted, he saw sure Mike pulled at least one all-nighter this week.

Harvey decided he would pick him up the next morning to make sure the kid was ok.

Mike was having a hard time opening his apartment, he eyelids felt so heavy and he felt nauseous. Finally when he opened the door he threw it open with such force that he fell onto the floor. He laid there for a minute then he kicked the door closed with his foot and dragged himself to the toilet, he threw up the second he made it. After he threw up all the contents of the day Mike rested his back against the bath and closed his eyes, his muscles felt so heavy and he felt so dizzy that he decided to rest there for a minute.

Mike woke up with a start in the middle of the night as he felt nauseous again and he was having trouble remembering what happened the day before, the last thing he remembered was going into work in the morning, but he looked outside and it was night. How did he get home, and why was he so sick?

Mike debated whether he should go to bed, but thought he better stay near the toilet just in case, so he grabbed a pillow and climbed in the bath tub. It would have been strange for anyone to walk in and see Mike asleep in the bath tub, but he had done it frequently before as kid when his parents died, he didn't know why but he felt safe in there.

Once he settled his head, he closed his eyes again and he tried to recall the day's events. Frustrated that he couldn't remember he gave up and went to sleep, he was sure it was nothing.

 _How wrong he was..._


	2. Chapter 2 - Mike?

Chapter 2

Mike?

Mike woke up with a pounding in his head, which was made worse by a loud banging at the door. Mike groaned and grabbed the pillow that was under his head, he placed over his head and covered his ears.

"GO AWAY!" Mike shouted as the door burst open and someone came in

~~SUITS~~

Harvey had tossed and turned most of the night, he couldn't shake this worrying feeling about Mike. He didn't know why but he just knew something was wrong.

Now he was in his car on the way over to pick up Mike for work He had tried to call him a few times with no answer. Then when he reached Mike's apartment the damn kid wouldn't answer, so he had to break the door down.

"Mike?" Harvey glanced round the apartment

"GO AWAY!" Harvey heard a muffled yell and turned towards it, it was coming from the bathroom

Harvey stepped in the doorway to see Mike laying in the tub, covering his head

"Mike?"

"HMM, not so loud" Mike groaned and shifted

"Why are you in the bathtub?" Harvey was baffled as he'd never seen anyone asleep in a tub before.

"Why do you care?" Mike mumbled, but honestly he couldn't even remember getting in the tub last night

Harvey grabbed the pillow off Mike's head and hit him with it. Mike yelled

"Come on get up, we have to get to work. You can't be that hung over considering you barely drunk anything last night." Harvey rolled his eyes trying to hide his worry

Mike sat up and rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus them, he was still in his clothes from the night before

"Last night? Did we go out last night?"

Harvey just looked at him; "Yeah we met a new client remember; Mr. Fordburm?" Harvey's worry was rising

"The tech guy? I didn't know he was our client" Mike asked as he got out the tub and wobbled to his closet to get a fresh suit

Harvey looked concerned; "Mike what's the last thing you remember before waking up?"

"Erm, I remember being at the office. I had just pulled an all-nighter and caught a few hours of sleep in the file room, then I-" Mike realised he had just confessed to an all-nighter, he glanced at Harvey who was frowning; "Carry on Mike."

"I changed into a new suit that I kept spare at the office and got to work on some files, then I think Louis gave me some work to do." Mike scratched his head.

"After that? Nothing." Mike frowned

"It's odd for me seeing as how I never forget anything."

"Well after pulling an all-nighter which I explicitly told you not to do, I'm not surprised it messed with your head."

Mike rolled his eyes

"I'll meet you down in the car in 5 minutes." Harvey said as he left Mike to change

~~~SUITS~~  
Once Mike met Harvey in the car they went straight to the office. The car ride was mostly silent as Mike was trying to force his brain to remember yesterday, only causing it to hurt more, and Harvey was deeply concerned about Mike. He kept glancing sideways at the kid, trying to gauge how he was.

Once they reached Pearson Hardman Mike stepped out the car and swayed slightly causing Harvey to grab him. Nausea swept over Mike again as there was another pain in his head causing him to grip it and groan.

"Mike?" Harvey had a death grip on his arm

The pain subsided a bit and Mike steadied himself; he looked at Harvey; "I'm fine, just a headache." Mike walked into the building and got onto the elevator, followed by Harvey who was near a heart attack after what just happened.

Once they got off the elevator Mike went to go to the right, the wrong direction so Harvey grabbed his arm and pulled him to follow him.

"This way?" Harvey gestured

"Hm oh yeah" Mike nodded and followed Harvey

Mike felt like he was spinning, like his brain was shutting down, but he ignored it as he didn't want Harvey to think he was high or something.

Mike went into Harvey's office and sat on the couch waiting for Harvey to come in. Harvey stopped at Donnas' desk first; "Donna there's something wrong with Mike. I need you to do a little investigating, can you check with the bar we went to last night and get me a name of the waiter on staff." Donna looked shocked but merely nodded as Harvey went into his office

Mike jumped up as Harvey walked in; "So what case are we working today?" Harvey sat at his desk and stared at Mike

"What?" Mike shifted uncomfortably under Harvey's gaze

"Mike do you remember last night?" Harvey had to be sure about Mike's memory

"Yeah sure I do, we went out for drinks with Mr Forburm, but honestly Harvey why did I need to go, you both basically ignored me the entire night." Mike looked like a child sulking

Harvey smiled, his worry lifting; "Here" Harvey threw Mike a case file which Mike caught in one hand. "Read through this, I want you to know it word for word. Then I want a plan of action on my desk before lunch." Mike just smiled and saluted Harvey; "Aye aye." Mike said as he left

Maybe the kid was alright, but Harvey had to be sure.

~~~SUITS~~~

Mike made it back to his cubicle and got to work. He was about an hour into reading and highlighting the file, when he realised he had read the same paragraph about 5 times, yet each time he had forgotten what it said. Maybe Mike was more tired than he thought, so he went to get a cup of coffee; when he got into the break room there was Rachel getting herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Rachel" Mike smirked at her

"Hi Mike"

They were silent for a minute, as they both didn't know what to say. Rachel was just about to leave when Mike spoke; "Rachel do you want to go out for dinner sometime." Mike knew she would probably decline, but her response shocked him

"Sure Mike, I'd love to. I'm free tonight actually." She said as she walked out, Mike was so happy, that nothing could ruin his day.

When he got back to his cubicle he got back to reading the file, when he had to start from the beginning as he couldn't remember anything he had read. Mike knew something was wrong, he ran his hand through his hair as he read the file again and again but still he couldn't remember what he had written. He decided to do a test on himself so he got out a post it note and wrote down a number then he waited a few minutes and tried to recall what it was, but he couldn't. Mike was getting scared now, he had an eidetic memory but it wasn't working, was it broken?

Mike glanced at the clock it was 12 o'clock, Harvey wanted Mike to have a plan of action in an hour and he couldn't even remember what the case was about and it was right in front of him. Frustrated Mike slammed the folder shut and his head fell into his hands

"You better not be sleeping Ross" Louis said as he came over, only Mike couldn't place his name, he recognised him but couldn't remember. He was getting frustrated and was scared he had never forgotten anything before or anyone; only little things never a person!

"Hello Mike" Louis waved a hand in his face

"What do you want" Mike decided to pretend he knew him

"Well I want you to fix your attitude and get these files done before 3" Then he stormed off, Mike may not have remembered him but he knew he hated him

Mike decided he had to talk to the one person who would understand him Grammy, he had this feeling he hadn't seen her in a while and felt guilt so he called the nursing home as he left the associates office, he went to a conference room that was empty

"Hello St Raymonds nursing home"

"Yeah it's Mike Ross, I'd like to speak to my grandmother please"

"I'm sorry Mr Ross I don't understand"

"My Grandmother Edith Ross, I'd like to talk to her. Room 368" Mike waited expectantly while the nurse was talking to someone else, they were hushed voice, then another voice answered the phone

"Hello I'm the manager of this care home, and I would ask you not to call again or I'll call the police for this prank call."

"Police? LOOK MY NAME IS MIKE ROSS I JUST WANT TO SPEAK WITH MY GRANDMOTHER!" Mike yelled and the people walking past stopped and stared at him, he only glared at them.

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose, his head was killing him and he felt like he should have remembered something important

"Mr. Ross you're grandmother is dead. She died 3 months ago, I assumed you knew. My condolences." The phone slipped out of Mike's hand and hit the glass conference table making a loud crash

Images flooded Mike's mind of his Grammy as he tried to remember the last time he'd seen her. It couldn't have been that long ago, she couldn't be gone, no Mike would have remembered. Or would he? He suddenly saw a flash in his mind of his Grammy's room, it was empty with only a cardboard box in the centre and someone telling him they were sorry. No!

Mike's whole body felt weak and he fell against the wall and held his hands against his ears and closed his eyes, trying to get the memory to stop. It was too painful. It switched to him being at a funeral and people shaking his hands telling him they were sorry. NO! Mike yelled. This couldn't be real it had to be a dream, right?

~~~SUITS~~~

Harvey was sitting in his office trying to focus on work, but his mind kept shifting to Mike. Harvey prided himself on his instinct of knowing people, and this instinct told him something was wrong with Mike.

Shortly after Donna walked into his office and just stood there; "Harvey" Harvey looked up to meet her eyes and they were filled with fear

"What is it Donna" Harvey stood up

"I called the bar you went to and they said they had no waiters on staff." Harvey frowned; "No but-"

"That's not all Harvey."

"I got a call from Mr Fordburm's assistant, he died last night, they said it was a hit and run" Harvey collapsed into his chair shocked; "That was no accident" Harvey stated

"You think someone was after him?"

"Maybe, a rival company. I dunno" Harvey ran a hand down his face

"So this waiter could be involved? You think he was going to kill Fordburm last night?" Suddenly something clicked; "The waiter was pouring out glasses of scotch and when Mike picked up one of the glasses and drunk it the waiter looked worried and he ran out of the bar."

Donna gasped; "You think he wanted to drug Mike?"

"No not Mike, Fordburm, but Mike must have taken the wrong glass."

They both were silent for a second until they both yelled; "MIKE!" Then they ran out of the office, but before they could head towards Mike's cubicle they heard a shout which made them stop

"That sounded like Mike" Donna said and they ran towards the conference room

"There was small crowd outside and Harvey pushed them out the way, when he did he saw Mike hunched on the floor, he was holding his head with his eyes closed and mumbling.

Donna removed the people who were hovering and Harvey knelt next to Mike, Harvey had never seen him like this

"Mike" Harvey gently touched Mike's arm

Mike flinched but then he relaxed a little and opened his eyes at Harvey

"Tell me this isn't real Harvey" Harvey could hear the kid was scared

"Mike what is it"

"My grammy, the care home, they said-" Mike stopped and snapped his eyes shut again

"They said she died, 3 months ago! They're lying"

Harvey glanced at Donna who mirrored his concern, as they knew that Mike's Grandmother had passed away 3 months ago, as did Mike

"Mike look at me" Harvey's tone was soft

Mike's eyes met Harvey's; "Kid it's true your Grandmother did die. Don't you remember?"

"I- no it's not, oh god. Harvey how could I forget?" Mike eyes were near tears

"Come on buddy." Harvey helped him up and led him to his office, they were halfway there when Rachel ran over, saw Mike and hugged him, then stepped back; "Mike are you ok? You look like you've been crying"

Mike looked at Rachel and frowned, then he looked at Harvey. Then back at Rachel; "Who are you?" Mike said. Donna and Harvey's eyes widened and they exchanged glances, then Harvey mouthed call an ambulance to Donna

Rachel looked confused then frowned; "Mike it's me Rachel. You're friend"

Mike merely glanced from her to Harvey; "I'm sorry I've never seen you before in my life." Mike was terrified, as the girl did look familiar and he was sure he knew her, he felt like they were really close, but he couldn't lie.

Rachel looked so hurt, Harvey didn't know what to say to her. She looked at Mike then she slapped him; "This is some sick joke. I hate you" Then she ran off. Harvey glanced at Donna who mouthed I'll explain to her later

Harvey led Mike into his office and sat him on the couch, he just stared into space

"Why did she slap me" Mike asked Harvey

"I'll explain later Mike" Harvey ran a hand down his face and paced the office.

Mike seemed fine physically but mentally his mind was all over the place, he had so many memories running through his head that it felt like his brain was overheating and it hurt. Another wave of nausea passed over him;

"I think I'm going to be sick" Mike yelled

Harvey shoved a trash can at him, then Mike threw up

Donna ran in; "The ambulance will be in 5 minutes" She sat next to Mike and rubbed his back

"Ambulance for who" Mike said after he regained his breath

"You"

"Me why"

"You're sick Mike, I think someone may have poisoned you last night when we went out for drinks"

"What. That's a nice story mister, but I haven't met you before today." Harvey stopped pacing and collapsed into the chair next to him

"What;" Donna said "Of course you know Harvey, he's your boss"

Mike frowned; "I think I would remember that"

Mike got up to leave but Donna stopped him; Mike you can't leave"

"Look I don't know who you both think you are, both this isn't funny. I bet Trevor set you up to this didn't he. Well you can tell him nice try." Mike turned to leave but he felt a sharp pain in his head and his legs gave up from under him into something soft. He closed his eyes trying to push through the pain. When he reopened them again he saw he was in Harvey's lap.

"Harvey?"

"Yeah kid I'm here"

"I'm scared. What's happening to me?" Mike was shaking in Harvey's arms and he held him close

"I don't know Mike, but I promise you I am going to fix it"

Mike plastered a fake smile; "I know Harvey I trust you with my life. Batman and Robin remember." Mike mumbled as his eyes closed

"NO. Mike stay awake." Harvey shook him but he wouldn't wake up

"Come on Mike don't do this to me" Harvey could barely feel a pulse

"Mike?"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Hospital

Chapter 3

The Hospital

Harvey held Mike close as he waited for the ambulance, the kid looked so pale and was sweating and shaking. Harvey had never been so scared in his life, what if Mike died?

Once the ambulance came and took Mike to the hospital, Harvey and Donna followed in Ray's car. The car ride was silent, Harvey just kept running through what ifs, what if Harvey hadn't taken him with him last night? What if he'd brought Mike to the hospital sooner?

"It's not your fault, there's nothing you could have done" Donna placed her had on Harvey's

"But if I'd noticed sooner-"

"No Harvey, you can't blame yourself. You weren't the one who did this to him, and I know Mike doesn't blame you for this, as it wasn't your fault" Donnas' tone appeared soft, but Harvey known her too long, and he knew it was her 'I'm right, so don't mess with me' tone

"Thanks Donna" Harvey sighed and smiled at her, albeit a small smile as they pulled up at the hospital not long after the ambulance.

They were in the waiting room for a long time, Donna had got them both coffees but Harvey felt too sick to drink it. It was about 1 hour later before they heard anything; Donna had kept badgering the nurses for answers and they were beginning to fear her like they should. Then finally they got an answer that a doctor would come see them shortly.

Harvey had been looking at his shoes when the doctor appeared; "Harvey?" Harvey looked up at a familiar face

"Dr Medley?" Harvey got up and shook his hand. Harvey had represented the man when he was accused of malpractice, obviously Harvey won and the case was thrown out, and Dr Medley kept his licence

"Good to see you again Harvey, I must say I would have preferred it under better circumstances. I'm Mike's doctor, I saw him when he came in and made sure he's getting the best care." He smiled and Harvey nodded

"How is he?" Donna demanded

"Why don't you follow me to my office?" Dr Medley gestured behind him and started walking, Harvey's fear was rising

When they got in the office and sat down, Dr Medley had a serious face on; "We ran some tests on Mike and got some shocking results." Harvey gulped and gripped Donnas' hand tight

"Have you heard of the drug Finagrexal?"

"No" Harvey frowned

"It's a new experimental drug that just hit the market from Mexico, illegal. It causes the person affected to lose part of the short term memory, a day at the most. It is concerning but mildly harmless on most people." The doctor paused before continuing

"It would appear Mike had high level traces of the drug in his system" Donna gasped and was near tears

"What does that mean? Why is Mike forgetting everything"

The doctor ran a hand down his face; "As you know Mike's brain is slightly different to yours and mine, he has an eidetic memory and thus the drug has a different reaction, one I haven't seen before. It would appear as if the drug is not affecting Mike's short term memory like it should, but his long term memory-"

"Can you stop it?" Harvey interrupted

The doctor didn't answer

"We are doing what we can but-"

"But what" Harvey stood up

"As I said Harvey it's an experimental drug, one which I've had some experience with, but there is no cure or antidote to something like this." Donna was crying and Harvey collapsed back into the chair

"So what happens to Mike?" Harvey knew the answer

"I'm going to do my best to make some kind of antidote, but without being able to analysis the drug itself and it's components, it's going to be near impossible to find one in time."

"In time?"

"The drug is attacking Mike's memories, which will not stop until every part of Mike's memories are gone. Now best case scenario is that I can make an antidote and stop the drug before it does some real damage, but in case I don't Mike could at the very least lost the last 5 years."

"Harvey" Donna turned to him, he just placed a hand over his face

"At the worst?" Harvey didn't look at the doctor

"At the worst Mike looses everything and he dies."

"How long does he have?"

"Harvey it all depends on-"

"How long?" Harvey yelled

"At the rate the drug is spreading, I'd say at most 8 hours" The room fell silent

"Can we see him?" Donna whispered

"Of course" The doctor led them to Mike's room, they walked in and Donna immediately went to Mike's side and gripped his hand tight, Harvey hovered at the end of the bed staring at Mike

"We've sedated him, and slowed down the drug as best as we could, but he's going to be scared and he may not remember you. Does he have any family?"

"No, we're his family and we're all he's got" Harvey stated

The doctor's pager went off

"I need to get back to the lab, when he wakes up push the call button above his head and I'll come check on him." The doctor left

Harvey sat the other side of Mike and placed his hand on Mike's arm; "Mike, kid can you hear me? I know you may not remember me, but I'm here for you ok?"

~~SUITS~~

Mike was so terrified, his head was killing him. It was like a constant drill inside his head, and the memories they would not shut off, some were happy memories like before his parents death and getting beer with Harvey. But mostly they were painful, his parents death, his Grammy's death, Trevor betraying him. Mike wanted it to stop.

Then he heard a voice, familiar and reassuring; "Mike, kid can you hear me? I know you may not remember me, but I'm here for you ok?"

He recognised the voice instantly as Harvey's

"Har-" Mike coughed

"Harvey?"

The grip on Mike's arm tightened

"Mike?"

Mike opened his eyes to be met with a bright room, he snapped them shut again and turned his head in protest at the brightness. Then suddenly it was a bit darker

"Is that better kid?" Mike opened his eyes, his vision was bit blurry but it came into focus to see Harvey sitting next to him, as was Donna

"Much" Mike leant his head back and closed his eyes, feeling nauseas again

"How are you?" Donna asked

"Awful my head hurts like crazy"

"The doctor will be here soon to explain what's happening to you-"

"I already know" Mike interrupted but was looking out the window

"What do you mean"

"You said before I collapsed that someone drugged me, then with me forgetting things I put two and two together. This drug they gave me it's making me lose my memories right? I can feel it, my memories they're usually really strong and clear but most of them, their fading and it hurts" Mike glanced at Harvey

"Yeah Mike" Only Harvey wouldn't meet his eyes

"There's more though, something you're not telling me" Mike searched his face

"Mike-" Before Harvey could say anything the doctor came in

"Hi Mike, do you remember me?" Dr Medley asked, he was writing in Mike's chart, and glancing at Mike

"Erm no sorry." Mike shifted uncomfortably. clearly he was supposed to know him

"It's ok Mike, it's understandable. With everything your going through."

The doctor began explaining everything to Mike that he had to Harvey and Donna, Mike only sat there and listened. When the doctor was done, Harvey could tell the kid was scared

"Hey Mike it's ok, I'll fix this" Harvey assured Mike

"How Harvey? How can you fix this?" Mike pointed at his head, he was near tears

"I'll give you some time" The doctor said and retreated, Donna shortly walked out as well claiming to need some air, but she wanted to give them some space

"Mike-"

"No Harvey. I know you're the best fixer there is, but you can't fix me. It's too late." Mike wiped the tears from his face

"The worst thing is even if they find an antidote I'm still likely to forget the last 5 years.

"No Mike you can't think like that"

"Harvey I'm scared. These last few years working for you at Pearson Hardmann have been the best of my life, I've made friends, lost of friends and I finally feel like I belong. I don't want to lose that, I don't want to go back to my life before and I don't want to forget you Harvey, your my best friend and if I've only got less than 8 hours then I don't want to spend them forgetting those I cared about. " Harvey sat shocked for a few seconds

"Mike look at me" Mike slowly looked at him

"Mike you trust me right?" Mike nodded

"Then trust me now when I say that I won't let this happen. We'll find a way." Mike nodded but was hesitant to believe him

"Thanks Harvey for trying, but I'm having a hard time believing everything's going to be ok."

"Hey kid-" Before Harvey could finish his sentence Mike gripped his head in pain

"Mike what is it" Harvey stood up, the heart monitor was beeping like crazy and a bunch of doctors ran in as Mike's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he flatlined.

Donna ran back in and held Harvey's hand as they just watched them try to bring Mike back. Harvey couldn't stand this he had to do something

Once the doctors stabilised Mike, Dr Medley came over; "Mike's relatively stable for now, but this drug is pushing Mike's brain and heart too much, and they can't take it for long."

"If I can get you some of the drug that poisoned Mike, can you make an antidote from that?" Harvey asked

"Well yes, but how-" Harvey ran out the room and pulled out his phone, he had to find that drug and fast. Harvey glanced at his watch, Mike only had 7 hours left and he was counting on Harvey.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Race Against Time

Chapter 4

A Race Against Time

Harvey had dialled Ray to pick him up immedaitely. Then he dialled another number who picked up instantly;

"Harvey what do I owe the pleasure"

"Detective Bradshaw I need your help I'm on my way to you now." Harvey hung up just as Ray pulled up and Harvey jumped in and told Ray to head for the police station and fast! Then he sent Donna a text;

 _Donna_

 _Going to my friend at the police station, going to catch the bastards who did this to Mike and get some of the drug for Dr Medley to make an antidote. Stay with Mike. Call me if anything happens_

 _-H_

Harvey's leg was bouncing up and down as he was in the car racing through traffic, he kept glancing at his watch thinking of Mike. Then they pulled up to the station and Harvey ran up the steps and barged right into Detectice Bradshaw's office

"Bradshaw I need your helps it's urgent"

 _ **6 hours and 34 minutes**_

~~~SUITS~~~

Harvey sat in Bradshaw's office and explained the whole story from the night in the bar, to Mike being drugged and in the hospital. The man who was in an old worn-down suit sat opposite him, with a stern face

" Finagrexal? Yeah I've heard of the drug. It's been a real bugger to get it off the streets, every time we get a sniff of where a deals going down they're gone before we get there."

"I'm sorry about your friend Harvey, but what is it you want me to do?"

"I just need to find out who makes the drug and where to find them"

"Harvey you know I can't, you're a civilian and besides it's too dangerous. You'll get yourself killed."

Harvey jumped out his chair and moved closer to the desk and slammed his fist down on it; "Look I did a favour for you once, a big favour if you case you forgot, one that could cost you your job. Now should I go to your captain with this or are you going to help me?"

Detective Bradshaw stood up; "You always were a tough jackass Harvey. What can I do to help?" Bradshaw smiled and Harvey smiled

"First I need to find out who the waiter was in the bar that night, they claimed to have no waiter on staff so I reckon that waiter works for whoever makes the drugs. And they have to have a connection to Fordburm because that's who they were trying to drug, who incidentally got killed in a hit and run shortly after."

"Right ok, well we need to talk to witnesses at the bar and at Fordburm's hit and run, we need to find a connection."

~~~SUITS~~~

 _ **4 hours 27 minutes**_

Harvey and Bradshaw had been working for 2 hours straight talking to witnesses and going through reports. So far they had found nothing and were no closer to finding the guy, Harvey was getting worried about Mike. He had called Donna who said Dr Medley had given Mike stronger sedative and that he was asleep.

Harvey was currently going through mug shots trying to see the waiter from the other night, he was about to give up when he stopped.

"HERE!" Harvey jumped up and shoved the book at Bradshaw, he pointed at the picture.

"This was the waiter from the bar!" There was an address listed below

"Well let's go pay him a visit" Bradshaw said as he picked up his jacket, badge and gun and they both left the precinct.

~~~SUITS~~~

Mike's head was killing him; literally. The amount of memories going through his head it was too much and it felt like his head was going to explode. It was too painful to watch, but he couldn't stop it. The memories of watching his parents death, his grandmother's death, almost getting arrested. Even with his memories of Harvey, Donna, Rachel and his time at the firm; which were good and he tried to hang on to those memories, but they were overshadowed by his most painful memories and his memories of the last few years at the firm with his closest friends were slipping away. Now all that was going to be left was the most painful moment of his life.

Donna watched as Mike's face scrunched up in pain, and he was wriggling around and moaning. She tried to comfort him, but she knew he couldn't hear her and there wasn't much she could do. Or the doctors for that matter who said they could only wait now for Harvey. Everyone was relying on Harvey and if he didn't come through-

Donna didn't want to think about that, she ran her hands through Mike's hair and assured him it was going to be ok. His heart monitor showed his heart was racing, which the doctor said was natural for what he's going through, but it scared the hell out of Donna.

She was looking at the monitor then turned back to face Mike, and froze. Mike's eyes were wide open and they looked terrified.

"Mike? Can you hear me?"

Mike eyes snapped towards her, they were filled were terror and confusion

"Who, who are you? Wh- where's my parents?" Mike whispered, he sounded like a little kid

Donna held back the tears

"Mike sweetie it's ok, you're ok. I'm a friend, my name's Donna."

"Where's my parents?" Mike asked as he sat up a bit more and moved his hand away from Donna

Donna was panicking, what could she say? Her eyes glanced at the heart monitor as Mike's heart rate was increasing. She looked at the nurses' call button above Mike's head.

"Mike honey they're gone" Donna couldn't look him in the eye

"No" Donna could hear the kid's hear breaking

"NO! You're lying? Where's my Grammy?" Mike suddenly jumped out of bed, causing Donna to jump up. She quickly pressed the nurses' call button as Mike tried to detach himself from all the wires.

"Mike you need to calm down, you're sick and you have to get back in bed!" Donna used her best assertive voice, which caused Mike to look at Donna for a second then he pulled the last wire attached to him and fled. He ran out the room, past the doctor and nurses who failed to stop him. They looked at Donna.

"Well don't just stand there, stop him!" Donna yelled at she pulled out her phone and dialled Harvey. He was going to kill her for this.

~~~~SUITS~~~

 _ **3 Hours 58 Minutes**_

Harvey and Bradshaw arrived at the address listed, which was a dump, worse than Mike's place. They went inside and sure enough the elevator was broken and there was graffiti everywhere. Harvey made sure not to touch anything.

"Number 38." Bradshaw looked down at the address on the piece of paper and looked around the apartment numbers. Harvey did also and stopped where he saw the number.

"Here" Harvey pointed at the door

Bradshaw banged on the door with his fist; "Mr Tellmond? Police. Open up." They waited a few seconds and Bradshaw was now gripping the gun at his waist, as he heard what sounded like crashing and a window opening. He glanced at Harvey, then they both kicked at the door which flew off it's hinges onto the floor. Bradshaw lifted his gun at the man who had one left out the window.

"Hold out right there!" Bradshaw yelled

"Get back inside. Now!" The man got back inside and held up his hands

"On your knees" The man complied, Bradshaw holstered his gun and went to put cuffs on Tellmond.

"Mr Tellmond you are under arrest for the attempted murder of-" Bradshaw was interrupted by Tellmond shoving him and grabbing his gun, he held it at Harvey and Bradshaw.

"I didn't try to kill anyone! I'm innocent"

"Really. I saw you at the bar last night. You were our waiter and you drugged Mike's drink"

"I didn't. Wait you said Mike? Mike Ross?"

The gun was directed at Harvey now, and Bradshaw took his chance to knock Tellmond against the wall and he dropped the gun.

Harvey picked it up and held it against Tellmond's head as Bradshaw put the cuffs on him. Bradshaw glanced at Harvey as he lifted Tellmond up and they both stopped at the sight of the gun.

"Harvey man put it down." Bradshaw said as he approached Harvey

"I can't. Mike's running out of time, and if we take him to the station he'll ask for a laywer and by the time we get the answers we want it will be too late! I have to know now." Bradshaw saw the look in Harvey's eyes, the look of a man not to be messed with; determined.

"Fine. But give me the gun Harvey." Harvey reluctantly nodded and handed him the gun.

Bradshaw turned to Tellmond and sat him down on a chair and Tellmond sat down on the coffee table in front of him. Harvey was giving Tellmond death glares

"Why did you drug Mike Ross?" Harvey asked, still glaring

"I er I didn't mean to. I alright, Mike's my friend. er no he was my friend and I would never do that."

Harvey shared a look with Bradshaw,

"Oh really?" Bradshaw crossed his arms

"Look I would never intentionally hurt Mike, him, me and Trevor we were best buds and-"

"Wait did you say Trevor? Trevor Evans?" Harvey stepped forward

"You know this Trevor guy Harvey?" Bradshaw turned to Harvey

"Yeah the bastard nearly ruined Mike's life. I should have know Trevor was behind this." Harvey slammed his fist against a bookcase

"No Trevor wouldn't hurt Mike either." Tellmond gulped as Harvey turned to him

"Really I know otherwise." Harvey went up to Tellmond about to punch him when Bradshaw stopped him and sat him down

"Look buddy why don't you tell us what happened?" Bradshaw stated

"Fine. Well I owed Trevor some money for some pot, and er well I didn't have the cash so he said seeing how I was a friend he would let me off if I did a favour for him. He said that he made a deal with this drug dealer to drug some tech guy who was head of some company, but sent me to do it instead. That's why I was your waiter last night. I was just meant to slip the drug into this guys drink and leave, but then Mike was there and he recognised me and I panicked when Mike took the glass with the drug in it, so I ran. I didn't know it would hurt Mike, Trevor never said and when I called him after and told him what happened with Mike, he said it didn't matter about Mike, the deal was done and-"

"Wait so Trevor knew you drugged Mike? Did he know what this drug would do to Mike?" Harvey asked

"I dunno, maybe. I didn't ask him, I didn't want to get more involved than I already was."

"So who was the drug dealer Trevor made a deal with?" Bradshaw asked

"I don't know"

"You didn't ask"

"Hey those kinds of questions can get you killed"

"Mike is a hospital bed dying right now because of you and Trevor!" Harvey yelled and Tellmond hung his head in shame

"I'm sorry dude, Mike was my friend and I never wanted to see him hurt."

"Yeah well you better hope Mike doesn't die, or I swear to god you and Trevor and whoever else was involved will die." Harvey was right in Tellmond's face when he said that, then he backed away

"Anything else?" Bradshaw asked

"No that's it"

"Let's get him back to the station. Then we'll go pay a visit to Trevor. "Bradshaw said to Harvey as he escorted Tellmond out

Bradshaw had just put Tellmond in the car and Harvey was about to get in too when his phone rung, it was Donna.

"Hey Donna. How's Mike?" Silence

"Donna?" Harvey signalled to Bradshaw to wait

"Harvey, it's Mike he woke up and he was scared. He didn't know who I was and he was asking about his parents, then he ran."

"What do you mean he ran"

"I mean he fled, he ran out the hospital. Security tried to stop him but they couldn't, Mike's gone. I don't know what to do, I've called the police and they're on the lookout but god if anything happens to him Harvey. I mean it's my fault-"

"No Donna it's not. Look go to Mike's apartment and check if he went there and try anywhere else Mike might go. I need to go see Trevor as he might be behind this, call me if you find him." Harvey hung up, leaving Donna who was still in Mike's empty hospital room, staring at the phone.

"Trevor? If he's involved this isn't going to end well" Donna said as she left the hospital and got a cab over to Mike's.

~~~SUITS~~~

 _ **2 hours 59 minutes**_

After Mike left the hospital, which he had found quite easy to do once he put on a doctors lab coat and just walked out the front door.

Now he was just wandering the streets, he didn't understand, he had search as much of the hospital as possible and asked some doctors about any Ross' admitted which they weren't. What was going on? Were they really gone?

Mike just kept seeing flashes of images in his head of his parents laughing, smiling. Then images of them in the car and it crashing then screams. It was like the screams were right next to him, so he covered his ears and spun around but there was just normal people around him who gave him odd looks.

Mike felt like everyone was watching him, staring at him. Like they knew something he didn't. Mike didn't like it so he ran, he didn't know where he was going but he had to find somewhere safe.

He had run for about 20 minutes when he got out of breath and stopped. He sat down on a nearby bench and tried to remember anything about what had happened to him, he knew he had an eidetic memory so he should remember right? But he was wrong, anytime he tried to get his brain to remember he felt a sharp pain in his head and a flash of images of his parents dying. He fell forward and put his head in his hands trying to get it to stop.

 _What's happening to me?_

Mike was terrified, he couldn't remember anything aside from his name being Mike Ross and that his parents were in an accident, apparently dead, and his Grammy he guessed she was gone too, by the flashed of memories he had of her funeral.

Now he was all alone, he had no one left and he was forgetting who he was.

Then suddenly he looked up and recognised the area. Mike stood up and staring walking, he didn't understand it, but this street looked familiar. He started running as he came upon a building, it was dark; likely around 9 O'clock at night by the look of it, so the building was hard to see but something about it was familiar.

Mike walked inside and breezed past security, who gave him a look but didn't say anything as Mike got onto the elevator. Mike didn't even see the security guard pick up the phone and dial.

In the elevator Mike instictively pushed one of the buttons; 13. Then he slumped against the wall closed as the elevator went up, and Mike had a flash in his head;

 _Mike was getting onto the elevator with someone else and they were laughing and joking._

 _"That was good work on the McPherson case Mike."_

 _"Why Harvey Specter I do believe that was an actually human compliment. I didn't know you had one in that stone heart of yours."_

 _"Shut up" Harvey shoved him as the doors opened_

 _Mike shoved him back as they walked out laughing and chatting_

Mike was gripping his head as the memory felt so real, yet he couldn't recall ever experiencing it, it was like a different person.

Mike opened his eyes as the pain subsided and realised the elevator doors were open. So he stepped out and started walking, his legs knew where they were going but he didn't.

They stopped outside an office, one that looked familiar; he had another flash

 _Mike ran up to Donnas' desk with a handful of files; "Is he in?"_

 _"Yeah he's been asking you for the last ten minutes." Donna didn't even look up_

 _Mike gulped; "But Louis was-"_

 _"I don't want to hear it tell it to Harvey"_

 _Mike walked in Harvey's office with his head down_

 _Harvey shared a look with Donna and they both smirked_

 _"Mike" Harvey tone suggested he was angry but he was smirking_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Mike look at me"_

 _Mike looked up and instantly Harvey changed his expression to a frown_

 _"Here are the files, sorry they're late, I uh, Louis came over and he-"_

 _Harvey held up his hand and Mike stopped_

 _Harvey got up and went round and stood in front of Mike_

 _"Harvey I'm sorry I-"_

 _"Shut up Mike"_

 _"Donna" Harvey said without touching the intercom_

 _Donna walked in and brought in something with her, it was wrapped but the shape instantly gave it away it was a new bike_

 _Mike looked at Harvey and Donna_

 _Harvey smiled, "Well open it"_

 _Mike ripped off the paper and just stared at it; It was just like his old bike (that was stolen) to which Harvey said he didn't care._

 _"You said that you didn't care"_

 _"I don't but you were so mopey, I just wanted you to stop."_

 _Mike grabbed the bike and went to leave with it_

 _"Just don't get yourself killed!" Harvey shouted then he glanced at Donna who was smirking_

 _Mike smiled and left; "He so cares!"_

This memory was a big one and it caused a sharp pain in Mike's head which caused his legs to give out and he collapsed onto the couch

It was becoming clear to Mike that he worked there and Harvey was his boss, but other than that he didn't know.

Mike looked around at all the records in Harvey's office and ran his hands along them all and smiled, it reminded him of his dad

Then his hands stopped on one, and he pulled it out. He turned it over and saw the marker pen at the bottom that showed the initials; HR, for Henry Ross. This was his fathers. But why would Harvey have it? Mike would never give it to anyone.

Mike took the record out and put it on, as he had another flash of memories of his parents passing through his head causing him to collapse back onto the ground and grab his head as the music filled the offices.

"Mike"

Mike turned to see a man standing in the office doorway, he looked familiar. Then it clicked it was the man from his memories; Harvey

 _ **0 Hours 20 Minutes**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Out of Time?

_**AN: This chapter focuses on Harvey's actions up to finding Mike at Pearson Hardmann. Hope you like. Don't worry next chapter you'll find out about Mike's memory**_

Chapter 5

Out of Time?

 _ **2 Hours 59 Minutes**_

After Harvey hung up on Donna he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his worry over Mike, his glanced at his watch and saw he was running out of time, now Mike could be anywhere with no memory of anything. Harvey was worried about the kid, but he decided to use his worry and turn it into anger towards Trevor as he got into the car.

"Everything alright Harvey?" Bradshaw asked

"No. Mike ran, and he's running out of time we need to find that drug fast!" Bradshaw just nodded and sped off

~~~SUITS~~~

 _ **2 Hours 34 minutes**_

Donna had just stepped out of a cab outside Mike's building, she felt so guilty after letting Mike go, as much as Harvey had assured her it wasn't her fault, she would never forgive herself in anything happened to the pup.

Once she let herself into Mike's place (picked the locked, which she would never tell anyone she knew how to do, as she didn't want the questions) she glanced around the apartment

"Mike?" She quickly searched the apartment but there was no sign of Mike, she looked sadly at Mike's possessions as they reminded her what might happen to Mike, because of her. She was about to leave when she saw a photo on the bookcase by the door and she stopped in front of it. She picked it up and ran a finger across it remembering when it was taken.

It was a picture of Mike, Harvey and Donna at Harvey's birthday party a few months ago. The whole thing was Mike's idea and as much as Harvey said he hated it, she knew and so did Mike that Harvey loved it, she looked at the smiling faces of the people in the photo as they held up their champagne glasses; even Harvey was happy.

"How could we go from that to this?" Donna whispered as she looked at Mike in the photo

"Come back to us Mike" She set the photo back where it was and left the apartment closing the door behind her. It felt like she was saying goodbye to Mike, as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

When she was finally able to get a cab, she went to the next place Mike might be, Rachel's.

~~~SUITS~~~

 _ **2 Hours 00 Minutes**_

Once Harvey and Bradshaw had dropped Tellmond at the station, they headed back out to Trevor's address; which Harvey had made it his knowledge to find out so he could keep tabs on him.

It had taken Harvey longer than he wanted at the station, but Bradshaw insisted on putting Tellmond through processing, as he had already pushed the boundaries of Tellmond's rights.

Now they were driving to Trevor's, it was a silent journey as Harvey just kept going through endless scenarios of where Mike could be. Donna had sent him a text saying he wasn't at his place or at Rachel's, she said she would try the cemetery then the nursing home.

"You must really care about this kid Harvey. I've never seen you like this; except towards your brother." Bradshaw commented, Harvey looked at him about to deny the fact he cared, but stopped himself as he did care about Mike. Mike reminded him of his little brother, but it was more than just that it was the fact Mike had no family left in the world, so Harvey had took it upon himself to be there for Mike, just like a big brother

"Yeah I do, he's family" Harvey sighed as he had finally said it out loud to someone.

Bradshaw smiled; "Here all this time I thought you were a heartless bastard"

Harvey glared at him, then formed a small smile; "Only to you" Which made Bradshaw glare

"We're here" Bradshaw said as he stopped

Harvey was about to get out when Bradshaw stopped him; "Harvey I don't know what history there is between Mike and this Trevor guy and why you hate him so much, but I'm still a cop and you can't do what you did back at Tellmond's place alright? I let it slide once because you're a friend but I won't break the law for you man" Harvey frowned

"Which is why I will go over that coffee place on the corner where I always go at this time and if there happens to be a call of an assault at this address then I happened to be here by chance, if not well that's where I'll be." Bradshaw didn't look Harvey in the eye

Harvey looked confused for a second then smiled, as he got the message loud and clear

"Thanks John"

"That's detective and I didn't do anything" Bradshaw said as Harvey got out the car and he drove round the block and parked outside the coffee place on the corner, watching Harvey as he entered the building.

Harvey dialled Bradshaw as he waited outside Trevor's building; "You hearing me?"

"Yeah I hear you Harvey"

Harvey nodded as he slipped the phone into his top pocket and went right up to Trevor's door and banged on it with his fist. He was so angry at Trevor for hurting Mike again that he was felt like he was really going to punch him, but he had to try and contain it as if he went to jail for assault then he wouldn't be able to save Mike. Then again he had to find out answers and he may have to use force for Trevor to talk, which he was not afraid to do; for Mike.

"Go Away" Harvey heard someone yell and recognised it as Trevor

Harvey banged again louder this time, but didn't say anything as he wanted the element of surprise

"For God sake, what-" Trevor flew open the door to yell at whoever it was that was banging on his door at 7:30, only to come face to face with Mike's boss, who looked like he was ten seconds away from strangling him. Trevor went to slam the door in Harvey's face, but Harvey put his foot in the way and pushed it back open, causing Trevor to stumble as he backed away.

"Harvey what the hell? Look I did what you asked, I left Mike alone-" Before he knew it a fist flew at his face and he stumbled to the ground clutching his jaw where Harvey hit him

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I heard of you Trevor"

"Great now can you leave" Trevor stayed on the ground and leant against the wall, getting punched whilst being high was not a good combination.

"Oh god you're high right now aren't you" Harvey looked at him in disgust then rubbed a hand over his face

"So what if I am? It's nothing to do with you or Mike!" Trevor shouted

"Well it is now. Mike is going to die because you, you selfish bastard." Harvey had pulled Trevor up and was holding him by the collar of his shirt

Trevor shoved him off and they stood directly opposite each other; " What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know. I talked to Tellmond, he confessed to everything how you got him to drug one of my clients and how he told you Mike accidently took it instead but you didn't give a shit and now Mike's going to die!"

"Oh God." Trevor fell back into the chair behind him

"I didn't-. I wouldn't intentionally hurt Mike. I didn't know what the drug would do, he didn't say, he didn't even tell me what it was."

"Why the hell didn't you ask? Especially after you heard Mike had taken it? Did you even try to check up to see how he was once you heard?"

Trevor looked away and Harvey knew the answer

"Who is he?"

"What?"

"The man who told you to do this, who gave you the drug, who is he? Where can I find him?"

"Harvey dude, that's not a good idea he's dangerous and-"

"Look Mike is running out of time, and I need that drug to make a cure"

"You mean you can save Mike?"

"If we get the drug in time. Now where is he?"

"Alright. His name is Victor Marshall, he's owns an underground casino as well as a drug smuggling ring. He's a bad guy Harvey you don't want to mess with him."

"Where can I find him?" Harvey was not going to give up now

"You really care about Mike don't you?"

"Yes I do"

"You're a better friend than I was. Alright I'll take you to him, but Harvey he doesn't like people he doesn't know going into his casino, especially lawyers. This could get us both killed."

"Trevor, you say I'm a better friend to Mike than you were, well now's your chance to change that"

Trevor nodded, "Alright let's go"

They got outside and Bradshaw exited the coffee bar and walked up to them; "Damn Harvey, you got one hell of a punch"

"You get it all?" Harvey asked as he ended the call with Bradshaw,

"Got it all Harvey"

"You didn't tell me the cops were involved" Trevor yelled pointing at Bradshaw

"Yeah well now you know, come on" Trevor hesitated

"Trevor we can go now, or you can be arrested for obstruction of justice and posession or narcotics." Bradshaw said as he shoved Trevor towards the car

"What will it be?"

Trevor got in the car, but he didn't like it

Once they were all in the car, Harvey turned to Trevor; "Where to Trevor?"

"I take you to Victor Marshall, you give me immunity in this"

Harvey looked at Bradshaw; "You're call Harvey"

"Fine, Trevor. But only if Mike survives this, if he dies I will personally put you in jail for the rest of your life and throw away the key. Got that?"

"Yeah. Alright fine it's on 163rd Street."

They started driving towards the address and Harvey looked at his watch; Harvey gulped, he was scared that he wouldn't save Mike in time.

 _ **1 Hour 35 Minutes**_

~~~SUITS~~

 _ **1 Hour 13 Minutes**_

Harvey glanced at his watch again as they pulled onto 163rd Street

"Which one Trevor" Harvey glanced at all the buildings - or warehouses which is more accurate. Most looked deserted as they were in a rough part of NY.

"Two from the left" Trevor pointed and Harvey and Bradshaw glanced at the building, Harvey saw two men standing by the door, he looked at Trevor

"Can you get us in?"

"Maybe, they know me, but turning up with a guy in a suit; they're bound to think you're a cop."

"Harvey take off your tie" Bradshaw said and Harvey obeyed

"Harvey you know I can't go in there with you. Are you sure you want to do this, you could wait until I get a warrant-"

"No, there's no time" Harvey said as he pushed Trevor out the car and they started walking towards the building; Bradshaw was recording the whole thing on his phone, just like he had at Trevor's place, he just hoped this didn't end in bloodshed

"Now listen Harvey, Victor gave me a job to do which I failed to deliver on and which he had to solve himself; which he doesn't like to do. So there is a very high chance that Victor is going to have us both killed"

"Both of us?"

"Yeah well to get in there you have pretend to be a friend of mine, which I know is beneath you, and anyone Victor is known for killing anyone connected to someone who failed him."

"Nice guy. How is it you know him?"

"Well not all of us has a rich lawyer friend to give us a job. Sometimes you have to do bad things to survive"

They approached the door with the two men; "Followed my lead Harvey"

Harvey scoffed but didn't say anything

"Trevor man you shouldn't be here"

"Come on Tony, I need to speak to Victor. I messed up but it was just once, he's knows my reputation"

"Maybe he explicitely said he didn't want to see your face around here, and now you come back with what a cop?" The man points at Harvey

"A cop? How stupid do you think I am bringing a cop here? This is a friend of mine who has a business offer for Victor."

"Oh yeah, what kind of business offer"

Trevor looks at Harvey; "That's between me and Mr Marshall" Harvey spoke up, he could tell by Trevor's smirk that he said something right

"Hmm"

"Just call him, he'll say it's ok"

The man dialled and Trevor held his breath, he was talking on the phone for a few minutes before he hung up

"Alright he says you can go in" The man turned to open the door, and Trevor exhaled his breath which caused the second man to look at Trevor suspiciously, Harvey elbowed Trevor and Trevor coughed as they walked in

"That was a close one" Trevor whispered, but Harvey ignored him as he looked around the room, which was enormous; with blackjack tables, and poker tables and everything else like a real casino, it was amazing.

"What do you think?" A man approached Harvey and Trevor, along with two men who Harvey swore had guns.

"Victor good to see you" Trevor nodded his head at the man. So this was the man who caused Mike to be drugged, Harvey wanted to punch him, but Trevor quickly grabbed his wrist which no one saw.

"Wish I could say the same Trevor. You wouldn't even be here right now, if it wasn't for this business offer I was told about." Victor turned to Harvey and held out his hand;

"Victor Marshall, and you are?"

Harvey hesitated for a second then shook his hand; "Jack Stone"

"Well Mr Stone why don't you follow me where we can discuss this offer in private." Trevor went to follow but was stopped by Victor

"Trevor I just remembered there is something I need from you, in the back." Victor nodded his head at one of his men who escorted Trevor away, who Harvey thought looked terrified. For a millisecond Harvey was worried about Trevor but then pushed it away

Victor's office didn't look as frightening as Harvey thought, and perhaps if Victor wasn't a criminal they might have got along. But he was so Harvey had to be careful

Victor offered Harvey some scotch and sat at his desk. Harvey was still standing

"So Mr Stone. I've never heard of you before. What business are you in?"

"I run a smuggling business back in China and am looking to expand here in the US. And I heard about a new drug on the market, which I'm told was made by you, I'd be very interested in purchasing some"

"Well that sounds very tempting I must say." Victor smiled and held up his glass, then downed it. Harvey did the same, trying to stop his hands shaking, though he thought he was in the clear for a second

"One problem." Victor slammed his glass down and got up and stood in front of Harvey

"I've never heard of you, and it's my business to know everyone in this industry. So tell me Jack, why shouldn't I just kill you now? What's in this deal for me?" Victor pulled out a gun and held it up to Harvey's face

Harvey froze for a second terrified, then he thought of who he was doing this for; Mike, he had to do this.

Harvey stepped closer to the gun so it was touching his temple; "Look here Mr Marshall, I don't appreciate being threatened, especially from someone I want to do business with. Now if you're not interested in this deal, I'll take it elsewhere, to one of your competitors perhaps?" Harvey pushed the gun out his face

Victor glared at him, and Harvey could practically hear his heart racing, he thought this was the end that he was going to die

Then Victor smiled and clapped Harvey on the back; "I like you. I think we can come to some sort of arrangement."

"Great, but you understand I would like to view the product before purchase, for verification."

"You think I would try to swindle you?" Victor's face was expressionless

"Not to offend, but I like to make sure to know what I'm paying for, I'm sure you understand"

"Yeah I do. Alright follow me" Victor got up and Harvey followed him out the room and into the back

"What happened with Trevor?" Harvey asked still following Victor

"He and I still have some issues to sort out; business arrangements and whatnot. Afraid I can't say more, you understand?"

"Yeah sure"

Victor stopped in front of a large door, he opened it and Harvey followed him inside, it appeared to be a workshop for making the drug and there were crates of it!

Victor handed him a packet of the drug, which Harvey took

"Well are you going to inspect or what?" Victor looked at him, Harvey didn't know what to do, then one of Victor's henchmen walked past and Harvey grabbed his gun and held it up to Victor's head. This was a big mistake as everyone in the room held up their guns too, at Harvey.

"You really think you will get out of here alive?" Victor was laughing

"Bradshaw I think it's time to call for backup" Harvey said out loud

"You're a cop!" Victor yelled stepped closer and pushed Harvey against the wall, he tried to grab the gun, but Harvey kneed him in the stomach, but it did no good and Harvey fell to ground as Victor hit him with the gun. Then he pointed it at Harvey's head; he thought he was going to die. Harvey closed his eyes; "I'm sorry Mike"

Then there was a loud crash and shouting; "NYPD DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Harvey opened his eyes to see everyone of the men on their knees and Victor getting arrested, then Bradshaw helped him up

"You alright Harvey?"

"What took you so long? Where's Trevor?"

"Trevor's fine, they took him out back to kill him, but I intervened then called for backup. Trevor's fine, just a little banged up."

"So you got the drug then." Harvey just noticed he was still holding it, he glanced at his watch

 _ **00 Hours 52 Minutes**_

"Shit, look I've got less than an hour, I have to get this to the hospital."

"Alright Harvey come on"

Then jumped in the car, Bradshaw put on his police siren and they sped through traffic to the hospital. Luckily it only took a few minutes as it wasn't that far. Harvey had called ahead to Dr. Medley, telling him he had the drug and had they found Mike. Which they handed. Then he called Donna, who still couldn't find him and was back at the hospital.

Dr. Medley was waiting for Harvey when they arrived and he took to drug and ran off, assuring he would do what he could but he needed to find Mike immediately.

Harvey told Donna to stay at the hospital and call him when the antidote was ready, Harvey then called Ray to pick him, he didn't know where to go find the kid when Donna had checked everywhere. He got in the car as soon as Ray arrived;

"Where to Harvey"

"I don't know!" Harvey looked at his watched

 _ **00 Hours 43 Minutes**_

"Where are you Mike"

Just then his phone rung and he instantly picked it up, thinking it was Mike;

"Mike?"

"No it's Harry, security guard at Pearson Hardmann, listen Mike just walked in a few minutes ago and he didn't look good. He went up to your office"

"Thank god, I'm on my way"

It took Harvey 12 minutes and he ran out the car even before it fully stopped; shouting back at Ray to wait

Harvey ran up to the elevator and pushed the button furiously, Harvey thought it was taking too, then it opened and he knew why, there was a guy in there with a desk.

"What the hell. Look GET OUT! QUICK" Harvey pushed them out as quick as he could and pushed the button for 13

As soon as the doors opened he flew to his office where sure enough Mike was there in his office, listening to a record and lying on the floor gripping his head.

"Mike"

Mike glanced at him then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and Harvey ran to him

"Mike wake up! No dammit" Harvey felt Mike's pulse, it was so faint, he checked his watch

 _ **00 Hours 20 Minutes**_

"NO Mike I'm not going to lose you" Harvey grabbed Mike and picked him up bridal style and ran back to the elevator and back to the car.

Ray drove as fast as he could and actually got there in 11 minutes

 _ **00 Hours 9 Minutes**_

Harvey had again called ahead saying he found Mike, and Donna said they hand the antidote ready

As soon as Harvey carried Mike in he put him on the gurney and Dr. Medley injected him with the antidote

"What now!" Harvey asked when nothing happened

"I don't know Harvey, I've never done this before"

Then suddenly Mike started shaking and his heart flat lined

"Get the paddles"

Dr Medley led Mike into a room to work on him and shut Harvey and Donna out. Donna hugged Harvey tight, normally he wouldn't reciprocate but they were both so worried about Mike

It had been 10 minutes before Dr Medley came out

"How is he?"

"It was a close on, we almost lost him but we stabilised his heart rate and are moving him into a room."

"So he's going to be ok? The drug worked"

"It appears that way as Mike is still with us, but we won't know about his memory until he wakes up. I'll take you to see him now"

This was the second time Harvey had been led to Mike's hospital room and he was more terrified than the first time. They got inside and Harvey sat on one side and Donna on the other and each took one of Mike's hands

"Visiting hours ended a few hours ago, but I'll make sure to tell the nurses you're an exception and I'll get them to send in a few beds in you want to get some sleep, Mike won't be awake for a while" They both just nodded

Harvey looked at Mike so pale and he just hoped he got the drug in time.

"Please be ok Mike"


	6. Chapter 6 - Too Painful to Remember

_**(AN: I know this chapter is quite long, but I felt like it was necessary for the plot. I hope you don't find it boring, or confusing, as I promise the next chapter will be better, as it will be Mike reliving his parents death. So please keep reading this story :))**_

Chapter 6

Too Painful to Remember

Mike felt like he was floating, like he'd been asleep for days, only his whole body felt tired; how was that possible. He knew he was lying down, that much he could tell and he swore he could hear beeping, at first he thought it was his alarm, but then that didn't sound like his alarm. It sounded familiar though. Mike listened to the rhythmic beeping and started to panic as he realised what it was and that he was in a hospital.

He didn't know why but he had a deathly fear of hospitals. Something must have happened for him to end up in hospital, but what? Mike tried to get his mind to remember only when he tried there was a bright light, a scream and glass everywhere, as well as a sharp pain in his head that caused him to groan loudly, and he grabbed his head, trying to wait for it to pass.

Then he heard a muffled voice, couldn't work out what it was saying.

Mike was scared, he couldn't remember what happened to him, and that had never happened before. He knew he had an eidetic memory, that much he knew and the fact his name was Mike Ross and that he was 27 and was in New York. Little facts like that he knew, but other that he wasn't sure, he couldn't remember where he lived or worked, who his parents were, was he married? Did he have any kids?

Mike was panicking as he begun listing all the things he didn't know, he started trying to get up as he had to get out of there, but something held him down and there was that muffled voice again, he could make out some of it saying calm and ok. He tried to ignore the voice, yet it was somehow familiar and he trusted it, so he calmed down and he could hear the rhythmic beeping again.

He had tried to wake up, but something in his mind kept him from it. It was like he was too scared to, like he didn't want to return to the real world, maybe he didn't. Maybe it was too painful, just like his memories every time he tried to remember it was too painful. So maybe he should just give up trying to remember if it was awful, maybe he should just give in to the darkness.

The ryhmic beeping he heard begun to fade, and before it faded out completely it changed into one loud, long beep.

~~~SUITS~~~  
Harvey hadn't left Mike's side, just waiting for him to wake up. It had been days before there was any sign of Mike waking up, the first time Mike's hand twitched and Harvey thought he would wake up but he didn't.

The next time happened a week later, Mike groaned and grabbed his head, Harvey had tried to talk to him, but Mike's hand just fell back down and Mike fell back asleep.

Donna had practically pushed Harvey out the door, to go home and get some sleep after 2 weeks. Harvey had showered and tried to sleep, but he had nightmares that Mike died while he was away and that's not something he ever wants to experience again.

Jessica had been quite supportive in giving Harvey as much time off as he needed, as even know she didn't say it, she knew Harvey cared for the kid.

Donna equally supportive in bringing Harvey coffee and files to read while he sat with Mike.

It was just Harvey and Mike when Mike's machines went haywire and he flat lined, Harvey nearly had a heart attack; No Mike couldn't die, not now. It was like his nightmare was coming true, he acked himself against the wall and watched as the doctors and nurses tried to bring Mike back. Then tried for 5 minutes and then they stopped, Harvey was near tears and was confused;

"Why did you stop!" Dr Medley turned to Harvey

"I'm sorry Harvey"

"NO!" Harvey ran to Mike and put his hands on his face,

"Mike please listen to me, you can't die not now. I need you to fight Mike. Can you do that for me? Fight Mike! You need to wake up Mike, I need you" Harvey could feel the tears and he heard a gasp and turned to see Donna in the doorway, she was crying too

"Mike?" Harvey turned back to Mike and stroked his hair

~~SUITS~~  
Mike had almost given in to the darkness when he heard a voice, no longer muffled. It was calling out to him, telling him to hold on and fight; to wake up. They said they needed him, something about the voice made Mike not want to give up and it pulled Mike back, to what though; he did not know? But suddenly he heard the rhythmic beeping again and he groaned as the pain in his head returned, this time it hurt more and he could feel hands on his face.

"MIKE!" The voice was even louder now, and it was so familiar and for some reason Mike trusted this person.

Mike pushed through the pain as he tried to open his eyes, he could hear more voices and people in the room;

"This isn't possible. "

"I've never seen anything like this."

"He's a fighter"

"Mike can you hear me?" The voice again that Mike trusted, and he could feel someone holding his hand

Finally he was able to open his eyes, his vision was blurry and it was too bright so he snapped them shut again. The next time he opened them it was a bit darker and everything was clear again.

Mike was scared as he looked around the room at all the people looking at him, he didn't remember any of them; even the man sitting right next to him holding his hand, and that scared him even more.

He could feel his heart start racing and the beeping of the monitor increased.

Harvey was overjoyed when Mike woke up and he was alive, he couldn't remember being so happy. Then Mike's heart began to race and he could tell Mike was scared;

"Mike it's ok. You're safe, just calm down. Deep breaths. Like this" Mike realised the voice came from this man and he was familiar yet Mike didn't remember him.

Harvey did some slow deep breaths and eventually Mike copied him, and he started to relax. Harvey watched as Mike's heart rate returned to normal

"Good kid. How are you feeling" Harvey turned back to Mike smiling

"Like...I..washit..by a buss." Mike groaned as he spoke, his head still painful

Harvey smirked as the doctor came over and pushed the button for the morphine;

"Is that better Mike?" The doctor asked as he came into Mike's line of sight

"Mmm yeah" Mike's pain began to fade

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Medley, your doctor"

"What happened to me?" Mike frowned

"You don't remember?" Harvey asked mirroring Mike's frown. Donna came and sat down next to Harvey

"No"

"What do you remember Mike?" The doctor asked

"Nothing"

"Nothing? As in the about what happened to you?"

"No in general. I don't remember anything. Apart from my name."

Harvey panicked and glanced at Donna, then at the doctor, the doctor turned to Mike

"Mike do you remember these two people?" The doctor pointed at Harvey and Donna

Mike looked at them for what felt like hours to Harvey, then he could see Mike near tears; "No. I mean they look familiar but no sorry I don't" Mike looked back down at his hands, afraid to look them in the eyes

"Mike, come on it's me Harvey, and Donna." Harvey said

Mike looked at him again; "You have to remember kid" Mike was scared to try to remember but he had to try, because they looked so upset

Mike tried to get his brain to remember again, but then there was another sharp pain in his head, and it felt like he couldn't breath, as another flash appeard in his head, of fire and screaming and glass everywhere. Mike gripped his head and closed his eyes; "NO! MAKE IT STOP!"

Mike's heart rate was again racing, the doctors and nurses pushed Harvey and Donna out the way as they stabilised Mike and got him to calm down.

"Harvey, Donna would you mind stepping outside while I talk to Mike" Dr. Medley said as Mike had calmed down but staring into space. Harvey was reluctant but he stepped outside

Harvey and Donna waited outside for an hour as Dr Medley talked to Mike. Harvey was furious with himself that he didn't get the drug for Mike sooner, now the kid didn't remember anything and it was all his fault.

Donna could tell what Harvey was thinking, but she didn't say anything just held his hand as they waited

Finally Dr. Medley came out of the room, expressionless; "How is he?" Harvey demanded as he tried to get back into Mike's room but Dr. Medley stopped him

"Why don't we go talk in my office, Mike is resting" Donna practically had to pry Harvey away from Mike's room towards Dr Medley's office

"Last time you took us here it was bad news, so just tell us" Harvey said fearing what was about to come

"Please Harvey sit down" Dr Medley said as he and Donna sat down

"Now I spoke to Mike, and he indeed does not remember anything from his life aside from his name and his age. He does not know where he lives, where he works, who his parents are or what happened to them. "

"And us. He doesn't remember us." Harvey mumbled

"I'm sorry Harvey, but that doesn't mean his memories won't come back, in fact I believe Mike's memories are all there, but something is stopping him from remembering."

"What do you mean?"

"Anytime I asked Mike to try and remember something he gets a pain in his head and he said he gets flashes in his head of shattered glass, a crash and screaming. It would seem as if it's a memory from his past that is too painful for Mike and he doesn't want to remember and relive that pain so to not have to do that, his subconscious is blocking out all of his memories."

"His parents, they died in a car accident when Mike was just a kid, and he was in the car and he watched them die." Harvey said as he realised and felt sorry for Mike

"I see." Dr Medley nodded

"So what does this mean? There's a chance Mike will get his memories back?" Donna asked wiping a tear from her eyes

"I believe so. It could be merely taking Mike to familiar places where he knows he safe, that could trigger parts of his memory to come back. Or it could be that the only way for Mike to remember everything is to remember his parents death; to relive it. Their death is like a mental block for Mike, so removing that block could bring back everything. However, the state Mike is in I would suggest not pushing Mike into remembering his parents death so soon, as it could be too much for him at the moment. He's terrified as it is."

Harvey and Donna nodded; "So what do we do?" Harvey asked

Dr. Medley smiled; "You be there for him. He said you looked familiar and that for some reason he trusts you, so remind him why he trusts you, and in time when he's ready he'll ready. But for now you can sit with him, he's been asking to talk to you" Dr Medley said to Harvey

Dr. Medley led Harvey back to Mike's room, while Donna said she was going to go back to the office to update everyone on Mike. Just as Harvey was about to go in Dr Medley turned to him; "Harvey I think it would be best if the news about his parents and Grandmother's death came from you; someone he trusts."

Harvey nodded but he didn't know how he was going to tell the kid, it was going to break his heart.

He went into the room alone, to see Mike staring out the window; he coughed and Mike turned his head to him and smiled

"Harvey right?" Mike said, and Mike looked just like normal smiling

"Yeah Harvey Specter" Harvey held out his hand as he felt awkward and didn't know what to say, Mike looked at it and raised his eyebrow, but shook it anyway. Then he frowned at Harvey

"You look like you're afraid of me" Mike stated

"What?"

"Well you are all the way across the room and won't look at me." Harvey finally turned to look at Mike

"Do you want to sit?" Mike asked pointing at the chair next to him, that Harvey was sitting in earlier

Harvey sat down and there was a silence between them;

"So the doc tells me that we're friends right, and that you're also my boss? I gotta say that's strange a boss whose also my friend."

Harvey smirked thinking about how the Mike before was always whining at him and considered him a heartless bastard;

"Yeah that's right"

"So we were close? Like you knew me, know stuff about me?" Harvey could tell Mike was desperate for answers

"Yeah I guess"

"Will you tell me?"

"About yourself?" Harvey couldn't contain his smile as it had to be the weirdest conversation

Mike nodded

"Ok, er well I hired you 3 years ago to work at Pearson Hardmann as a lawyer, you're my associate which means I basically get to make your life hell" Mike scoffed

"So I'm a lawyer? Wow I can't believe it, I guess I did something right to have got into Harvard Law School and work in a top law firm" Mike smiled at Harvey, but then frowned as Harvey's expression changed

"What?"

"Huh nothing"

"You're hiding something from me, what is it?"

"Nothing Mike. It's just weird telling you about yourself when you're the one with an eidetic memory. I just want you to remember kid"

Mike was silent for a few minutes

"Me to, I wish I could"

Harvey stayed at chatted to Mike for hours until visiting hours were over. They chatted about work; the cases they worked on; about Louis, Donna, Rachel and Jessica. To Harvey it felt like normal when they were joking and laughing, until Mike asked about his family and his parents.

~~SUITS~~

The rest of the week Harvey visited Mike and chatted to him, as well as he had visits from Donna and Rachel and even one from Jessica.

Today was the day Mike was going to be discharged, Dr. Medley said aside from his memory he was fine, and should be going to places to job his memory anyway.

Mike would be staying at Harvey's as he clearly couldn't be left alone and needed someone to help him through this.

Harvey had signed the discharged papers for Mike, and went back to Mike's room to see Mike sitting in a wheelchair in his own clothes; jeans and a T-shirt. Harvey himself was wearing jeans a sweatshirt, which before Harvey knew Mike would have made a joke about him not wearing a suit.

"You ready to go kid?" Harvey asked stepped into the room

Mike just sat there

"Mike? Are you ok?" Harvey knelt down in front of Mike so they were eye level

Mike finally looked at Harvey

"I don't have any family do I?" Harvey could just hear the sadness in Mike's voice

"No Mike, you're parents they died when you were just a kid, and you're Grandmother died a few months ago. I'm sorry"

"I thought so as I kept waiting for someone to show up this week, but no one did and no one said anything to me so I guessed it was bad. So I guess I'm all alone then"

Harvey took Mike's hand; "No Mike you're not alone, you have me and Donna and Rachel and Jessica; we're here for you, we're your family."

Mike smiled; "Thanks Harvey, that means a lot"

"It's just the truth kid." Harvey said as he got up and started wheeling Mike out of the hospital

"Mike why are you in a wheelchair, I thought you were ok physically?"

"The stupid nurse said it was hospital policy, so I'm just waiting for her to stop lurking around." Harvey laughed as they exited the hospital and Mike jumped out the chair and stretched his legs.

"Finally" Mike smiled

Harvey returned to wheelchair as Ray pulled up and they got in and the journey was mostly silent with Mike looking out the window. Harvey kept glancing at Mike wondering what he was thinking

"Can you stop that?" Mike said not turning around

"What?"

Mike turned to face Harvey and raised his eyebrow at him

"I can practically feel you're stare burning into the back of my head"

Harvey scoffed; "I wasn't staring at you"

"Oh yeah so what were you doing?"

Harvey was silent

"Thought so"

"Hey I-" Harvey was interrupted by Ray shouting; "We're here" and Mike getting out the car

"Dammit" Harvey said as he got out too

"Nice building Harvey" Mike said as they got onto the elevator, Harvey had to slap Mike's hand twice from touching the buttons

"You're like a little kid, having to touch everything"

"That's what makes me so charming. You know you sound like one of those old men who wave their newspaper at kids and shout get off my lawn you rotten kids." Mike smiled at Harvey and Harvey had to resist the urge to smack the back of his head, when the elevator doors opened and instead Harvey pushed Mike out the elevator towards his condo door and opened it, again pushing Mike inside

"Woah this place is huge Harvey" Mike said as he stood in the middle of the room staring at everything

"Yeah just don't touch anything"

"Old man" Mike mumbled

"I heard that" Harvey said as he walked past Mike into the kitchen and poured him a glass of water

"That's because you got ears like a bat" Mike said as he downed the glass

"Very funny wise guy, you know I could throw you out"

"You wouldn't though, because I have no memory and could get hurt, then you would feel really guilty" Mike said doing his puppy dog face

"You know for someone who lost his memory you sure seem to remember how to do that stupid puppy face. "

"Puppy face? I don't do a puppy face."

"Yes you do, cos you're a pup" Harvey said as he sat down on the sofa and switched the TV on

"Whatever" Mike collapsed on the couch next to Harvey, appearing to be sulking

It just made Harvey smile more; "Hungry?" Harvey asked Mike

"Sure"

"Pizza?" Mike nodded as Harvey started dialling

"Beer?" Mike asked and Harvey nodded and pointed at the fridge

Whilst Harvey was on the phone Mike took it upon himself to explore Harvey's condo whilst drinking a beer. Every room was unbelievable, like a hotel, even the bathroom. Then Mike came back into the living room and starting looking through Harvey's collection of movies

Harvey came back into the living room having ordered the pizza and saw Mike sitting on the floor cross legged with Harvey's movie collection scattered all over the floor

"God kid I leave you for 5 minutes" Harvey said gesturing at the mess

Mike didn't even respond to Harvey's comment as he held up some DVDs; "You have all the Star Wars Movies, and all the Back to the Futures, that's so awesome. I think the first one it the best, although I like the western theme of the third one, oh and the-"

Harvey was laughing but then he interrupted Mike; "Wait Mike you remember these movies"

"Well yeah of course I-" Mike stopped talking

"Why is it I remember movies and not my own life" Mike said as he dropped the movies to the ground making a crashing sound, usually Harvey would have yelled at Mike, but he could see the kid was frustrated

"Don't worry Mike, you're remember. It could be a good sign, that pieces of your memory are coming back"

"You think?" Mike sighed

"Yeah I do, and I'm your boss and you have to listen to me" Harvey smirked as the someone knocked on the door

"Pizza!" Mike shouted as he ran to get the door and took the pizzas, while Harvey paid the man

Mike had already started eating in the kitchen when Harvey came back;

"So what film did you pick?" Harvey said as grabbed a slice of pizza

"Star Wars, you know we could watch all 6" Mike smiled and Harvey groaned, although in his head he laughed as he couldn't think of anything better

~~SUITS~~~

It was past midnight when the last film finished and Mike was practically passed out already, he had his arm draped over the left side of the couch as well as his head, whilst his right arm was gripping a bowl of popcorn, now empty.

Harvey got up and tried to take the bowl, but Mike gripped it tighter; "No, my popcorn..Harvey, get your own" Mike mumbled

"Mike this is my popcorn and you ate it all already" Harvey said finally freeing it from his grasp and pushing him up

"Come on kid, get up"

"Mmm tired"

"Yeah well I'm not going to yet you sleep on the couch, Donna would kill me if she found out. Come on you can sleep in the guest room"

Harvey helped Mike stand and started helping him to the guest room, but Mike pushed him away saying he could do it. Harvey watched as Mike walked into every bit of furniture along the way

"Mike look out for the-" Harvey heard a thump as saw Mike's head hit the side of the door frame

"Nevermind" Harvey shouted

Mike rubbed his head and turned back to Harvey and glared at him;

"Hey it's not my fault, you should watch where you're going" Harvey held up his hands and laughed

"Whatever." Mike said as he flopped down on the bed and went straight to sleep

Harvey cleared up, covered Mike with a blanket and went to bed himself

~~SUITS~~

The next morning Mike woke up to a headache and the smell of pancakes. It smelt good and he followed the smell to the kitchen, where Harvey was drinking a cup of coffee and dishing up a pancake

"You remember who you are?" Harvey said turning to face him

Mike frowned confused; Harvey pointed at Mike's head; "You hit your head last night." Harvey said as Mike sat on the stool and Harvey gave him a plate of pancakes

"That was your fault you know" Mike said in between mouthfuls

"Sure whatever you say"

"These are good" Mike said gesturing at the pancakes

"Thanks" Harvey laughed

"So what do I do today?" Mike asked, seeing that Harvey was wearing a suit

"Well I need to get some files from the office, so I thought we could see if anything jogs your memory."

"Oh cool" Mike said as he finished

"You can borrow one of my suits, I hung it on the back of the bathroom door"

"After that I thought we could go by your place and pick up anything you need, who knows how long I'll be stuck with you" Harvey meant it as a joke, but frowned when he saw the look on Mike's face

"Mike?"

"It's going to be weird going to my place when I don't remember it. Is it as nice as your place." Harvey choked on a bit of coffee

"Uh no, well you'll see" Harvey said pushing Mike into the bathroom

"You got 20 minutes"

~~~SUITS~~~  
About half an hour later Mike was stepping out of Ray's car as they arrived at Pearson Hardmann

Mike was a bit nervous seeing where he worked and the people who he worked with. Harvey could see this as Mike shifted uncomfortably in the elevator

"Hey it's going to be ok. We don't have to stay long if you don't want to"

"Thanks Harvey"

The doors opened to the right floor and Harvey stepped out along with Mike, they started walking down the hallway to Harvey's office and everyone was stopping to stare at Mike. Mike nudged Harvey;

"They're all staring at me!" Mike whispered

Harvey turned around to glare at the onlookers; "Hey if you've got time to stand there staring, then you haven't got enough work to do. I can certainly change that. Get back to work!" Harvey yelled at them and they dispersed

"Better?" Harvey said as he turned back to Mike who stood there with his mouth open, then he closed it and nodded as they finally got to Harvey's office; "That was awesome" Mike said as he slapped Harvey on the back

"Mike?" Mike turned to see Donna get up from her desk and hug Mike

"How are you?" She stroke his hair. Harvey rolled his eyes as went into his office, Donna was like a mother hen

5 mintues later Mike came into Harvey's office eating some M&Ms, he sat on Harvey's sofa

Harvey looked up from the file he was reading at looked at Mike, Mike stopped; "What?"

"Where did you get those?"

"Donna"

"Donna you gave him chocolate? He's going to be annoying me all day now" Harvey shouted at Donna

"Oh come on Harvey. It's only M&Ms"

"Yeah come on Harvey" Mike copied Donna

Harvey rolled his eyes; "How about you go check out your cubicle, Donna will take you"

"Will she now" Mike heard Donna say over the intercom

"Donna I'm busy catching up on some case work, it won't take long"

"Fine"

Mike followed Donna to his cubicle, Harvey had snatched the bag of M&Ms out of his hand as he left, so he was a bit annoyed.

Mike felt all eyes fall on him as he entered the associates cubicles

"What are you all staring at?" Donna said and everyone turned their heads away

"They're afraid of you?" Mike asked

"They have good reason to be" Donna smirked as she led Mike to his cubicle and he sat down. He didn't see anything familiar about it, until he saw a brown messenger bag on the floor, he picked it up and looked at Donna. She nodded as if giving him permission as he locked inside it. He found his name on a badge to the law firm as well as some case files, a few pens and his headphones and ipod. Not much to help him

Mike frowned as he held it, it was kind of familiar, but Mike couldn't place how

"It's ok Mike. It will come back"

Mike scoffed; "That's what Harvey said"

"Well he's right"

"Did I just hear someone say I was right about something" Mike and Donna turned to see Harvey approaching

"No you're imagining things" Donna said smirking and winking at Mike

"Uhuh, well Jessica wants to see us in her office" Harvey said to Mike, Mike nodded and followed him still clutching the bag. For some reason he didn't want to let it go

"Did you remember anything?" Harvey asked

"No" Mike sighed as he glanced down as the bag he was holding

"You've had that bag since you were a kid, it was-" Harvey he nodded his head at the bag

"My father's" Mike said interrupting Harvey. Harvey was about to ask Mike how he knew that when they walked into Jessica's office

It turns out Jessica only wanted to check up on how Mike was doing and assure him that his job would still be there for him, if he wants it.

As soon as they were back in Harvey's office, Harvey could ask the question he'd been dying to ask;

"Did you remember something?" Harvey said as he sat next to Mike on the sofa

Mike looked down at the bag; "Sort of, I can remember my father wearing this as he left for work one day and said goodbye to me" Mike wiped away a tear that was about to fall

"Well that's good Mike, it means you are starting to get your memories back"

"Yeah only little things" Mike said

"The doctor said it would take time, you just have to be patient"

"I know. I just hate not remembering;" Mike was frustrated "What if I never remember, or what if it takes years? And even then I may not remember everything"

"However long it takes, you have people here for you, I'm here every step of the way."

"Yeah? Why do you care so much?" Harvey could have laughed thinking about the amount of times before, Mike asked him why he never cared about anyone but himself.

"Cos we're family Mike" Harvey smiled then he got up and poured them both a glass of scotch

~~~SUITS~~~

It was the middle of the night, after being at Pearson Hardmann Mike and Harvey went to Mike's place, which only made Mike feel worse as it felt like a stranger's place and not his own. They had grabbed Mike's clothes and a few personal items, but most of them Mike didn't want to take for they reminded him of his old life, the one he couldn't remember.

Then just when Mike was walking out he stopped at a picture by the door, he picked it up. It was a picture of him, Donna and Harvey at what looked someone's birthday and they were all smiling.

"MIKE! Come on!" Harvey yelled back at him

"Coming" Mike yelled back as he put the photo in his bag and walked out the door.

Now Mike was laying on the floor of Harvey's guest room, he had tried to bed but for some reason the floor seemed comfortable. Mike had trouble sleeping, he kept having a nightmare, he couldn't make it what it was of as it was only jumbled flashes of a car, glass and screams.

Now Mike lay with his back on the floor staring at the picture of him, Harvey and Donna trying to push his brain to remember. Again he had the flashes, but they longer hurt. Still he did not remember.

Mike let out a frustrated sigh as he finally got up and went to the living room, Harvey was fast asleep in his bedroom which Mike was relieved about. Mike poured himself a glass of Harvey's scotch as he sat on the sofa and sipped it, again staring at the photo; there was something about it, he just felt like if he stared at it long enough everything would come flooding back.

When it didn't Mike put the photo on the coffee table and laid his head back on the sofa. He wondered what the time was and noticed Harvey didn't actually own a clock, _what kind of person doesn't own a clock?_ Mike glanced around until he saw Harvey's laptop on the kitchen counter. Mike grabbed it and sat back on the sofa, he lifted the screen and glanced at the time; 1:45am.

Mike knew he should probably try and get some sleep, so he was about to close the lid when something caught his eye of Harvey's desktop; a folder saying Surprise Party. Mike glanced at the photo he had just placed on the coffee table and thought maybe it was Harvey's birthday.

Mike turned around to see that Harvey's door was indeed still shut, and he turned back to the laptop and clicked to open the folder. He put his glass of scotch on the table as it opened.

It the folder contained photos and a video. Mike clicked on the photos first, the first that came up was a photo of Harvey and Jessica, again it was at a birthday party, then the next one was Harvey and Donna, then Harvey and Rachel. Mike knew for definite it was indeed Harvey's birthday party. Then suddenly the next photo was the one Mike had on the coffee table, of him, Harvey and Donna.

Mike sighed, as the photos ended and he was left with the video. He was afraid to watch it, afraid at what it might show. So he downed the rest of the glass of scotch, set the glass back on the table and clicked on the video. It opened instantly and Mike was himself.

 _(_ AN: _Mike's speech in the video,_ _**Harvey's speech in the video,**_ **Donna's speech in the video)**

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARVEY!_

The video showed Mike himself in a suit sitting in what looked like a file room at Pearson Hardmann. Mike could barely recognise himself

 _Donna told me how you never celebrate your birthday, and I know you said that I mention it again you're feed me to Louis, but I can't resist. You can't just not celebrate your birthday Harvey, it's just not human._ Video Mike laughed _Then again maybe you're not human._

 _Anyway, Harvey I know what's it like to have no one to celebrate your birthday with, and it's horrible. So you should treasure the birthday's you have._

 _This is why I decided that my gift to you would be this, this video to make you realise the friends you have here and to never not celebrate your birthday again. So first off I went around the office to all your friends; yes Harvey your friends and got them to each make a video message to you._

Mike smirked as the Mike on the video seemed to know Harvey pretty well, Mike couldn't believe he had actually gone through the trouble of arranging this for someone. Harvey must have been a really good friend for Mike.

Harvey had been trying to sleep in bed, but tossing and turning. He glanced at the clock with said 1:52am and groaned. That's when he heard talking from outside his room and got up to see what it was. He opened the door to see Mike sitting on the sofa watching a video, instantly Harvey recognised it as the video Mike made for his birthday.

 _Don't roll your eyes Harvey, come on it will be fun._

Harvey smirked standing behind Mike, who didn't know Harvey was there. When Harvey had first watched the video had in fact rolled his eyes at that point, which scared Harvey how well Mike knew him.

 _So the way I'm going to do this is take the video form the surprise party -well that is if there is a video of it, you know if you didn't ruin it Harvey_

Mike on the sofa laughed at this, which made Harvey who stood behind him smirk

 _And I've integrated the video messages within the video of the surprise party. I know it sounds confusing, but you'll see._

Just then in the video Donna ran into the file room; _Mike! Harvey's coming_

Video Mike turned around

 _What?! You said he wouldn't be back for another 20 minutes._

 _Well it doesn't matter now he's coming, so shut of the camera, quick!_ Donna said as she stood watch out by the door

Video Mike turned back to the screen

 _Well I hope I live to finish the video_

 _So do I!_ Donna shouted

 _MIKE_! Video Harvey shouted as he came into the file room

 _Crap._

 _Happy Birthday HARVEY!_ Video Mike said and the clip changed, it was Mike but in a different suit and this time it looked like someone else was holding the camera.

 _Is it on?_

 **Yeah it's on**

 _Good. Well we survived. Was a close one though, really thought you had figured it out Harvey._

 _Anyway it's time for your surprise party. At the moment everyone is the conference room waiting, and you are office working_

 **Stubborn jackass**

 _Donna! Harvey is going to be watching this_

Mike smirked and Harvey rolled his eyes

 **He won't fire me, he worships me**

 _Yeah well I don't want to get fired. Anyway Jessica had kept you here under the pretence of meeting a client in a few minutes, so this is my cue. Donna go hide down the hall_

 **Oh right** Suddenly the camera moved away from Video mike and away from Harvey's office, but zoomed in on Mike going into Harvey's office

 _Harveyy_

 _ **Don't!**_

 _What?_

 _ **I don't want to hear the words Happy and Birthday in the same sentence**_

 _Whatever you say Harvey, I was just going to say that we have to go meet that client, remember?_

 _ **Oh yeah, why the hell did Jessica make it for this time**_

 _Maybe she hates you_

Mike could see Video Mike and Video Harvey step out of the office and start walking towards the conference room where Donna was filming from

 _ **Hates me? Come on Jessica loves me**_

 _God egotistical much_

Video Harvey pushed Video Mike, then Video Mike pushed him back, they started laughing as the got closer to the conference room

 _ **You can't say stuff like that to me, I'm your boss**_

 _Well why don't you just fire me then_

 _ **Yeah maybe I should**_

 _You wouldn't, you'd miss me too much_

Video Mike said as he walked into the darkened conference room

 _ **Whatever you say kid**_

Suddenly the lights went on and everyone yelled surprise! Video Harvey looked shocked, then looked at everyone

 _ **What the-**_ Video Harvey turned to Video Mike and glared at him

 _ **You did this!**_ Video Mike gulped as the room went silent

 _ **I said I didn't want to have a party and you go ahead and throw one anyway!**_

 **Oh come on Harvey he just wanted to-**

 _No Donna it's ok, Harvey look I just wanted you to have a nice birthday, I didn't think you'd be this upset and I-_

 _ **Upset? I'm not upset, I'm furious that no one seems to listen to me around here. You know what everyone just go home, party's over!**_

 _Harvey!_

 _ **No Mike, I'm your boss and you do what I tell you for god sake, so if you can't even do that then I don't even know why your still here**_

Mike on the sofa eyes widened at the argument in the video, he'd hadn't seen this side of Harvey, then again he didn't remember. Harvey stood behind the sofa and wiped a hand over his face embarrassed at how he had reacted in the video

 _You know what Harvey maybe your right, why am I still here?_ Video Mike barged past Video Harvey and left the conference room

 **Harvey! What the hell was that! The kid only wanted you to have a nice birthday and he went through all this trouble. You just had to be an arse and ruin it didn't you. Go apologise to him**

 _ **Donna-**_

 **GO**

Video Harvey walked out the conference room and Donna; who was filming, secretly followed him to see him apologise

Suddenly Mike sat on the sofa turned his head around and looked at Harvey behind him; "You were really going to fire me for throwing a surprise party?" He raised an eyebrow at Harvey

Harvey was shocked that Mike knew he was there the whole time and didn't say anything, he came around the sofa and sat next to Mike

"I wasn't really, I just overreacted a bit"

Mike looked at his and scoffed; "A bit?"

Mike turned his head back to the video and so did Harvey as the video showed Mike and Harvey in his office, it seemed Donna was secretly filming them

Video Mike had grabbed what looked like a present off Harvey's desk and turned around to leave when Harvey appeared

 _ **Mike listen I-**_

 _No Harvey don't I think you've made your thoughts pretty clear. I'm sorry about the surprise party, I didn't think you were serious when you said you didn't want a party, but I guess you were. So I won't make that mistake again_

Video Mike tried to leave but Video Harvey blocked his path

 _Harvey move!_

 _ **No Mike look I'm sorry about what I said I overreacted, I didn't mean what I said, it's just no one had done anything like that for me before and I guess I was just caught off guard**_

 _You do understand the point of a surprise party don't you; the word 'surprise' kind of gives it away_ Video Mike was smirking

 _ **Smart ass**_ Video Harvey said, both Mike and Harvey on the sofa laughed

 _ **So is that for me?**_ Video Harvey pointed at the present in Mike's hand, Video Mike looked at it and hesitated, then handed it to Harvey

 _Yeah it is, Happy Birthday_

 _ **Thanks**_ Video Harvey ripped off the wrapping paper and it revealed a record

Mike sat on the sofa and tried to see what the record was of until Video Harvey turned it over and Mike saw it, he gasped.

Harvey was worried about this part, whether Mike would realise, and he did. Mike looked at Harvey wide eyed and before Harvey could explain Mike turned back to the video, as Video Mike started talking

 _It was my fathers, he loved it and played it all the time. It's one of the few things I have left of his_

 _ **Mike. I er don't know what to say**_

Video Harvey looked at the record and at Mike, it was the rare Bob Dylan Album; The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan album that was worth a fortune. Harvey had tried to get a copy of this for years.

 _ **Mike I don't think I can accept this, it's worth a lot of money**_

 _Harvey I know, many people came begging for that album and offered him a hell of a lot of money, but each time he turned them down saying no money in the world would make him sell it. Then when he died it was left to me, and I couldn't sell it. But I know how much you love records Harvey and well I haven't listened to it since before my parents died as it brings back too many memories, so I want you to have it. There's no one else I would trust with this record Harvey, not even Trevor, and your my best friend, so you can do what you want with it Harvey. If you want to sell it that's fine, if you want to keep it, then that's fine too. I've had a lot of good memories from that album, but it's time to move on, so it's yours now, and it's up to you what you do with it._ Video Mike smiled as he finished talking and Video Harvey was speechless

Mike turned his head to face Harvey on the sofa, Mike had tears in his eyes as he had a flash of memory of his father listening to that album and singing to it.

Harvey was about to speak when Video Harvey spoke; _**Mike thank you, no one has ever given me such a thoughtful gift, and I'm not going to sell it, ever.**_

 _Okay_ Video Mike smiled and he held his hand up for a high five _Oh come on Harvey_

Video Harvey looked at Mike with his hand in the air and he pulled him into a hug, which Mike was shocked about but then returned the hug.

 _ **Thank you Mike, for one of the best birthday's ever**_ Video Harvey said as the ended the hug

 _See I knew you'd love it, and Donna said-. What the-_ Suddenly Video Mike faced the camera and Video Harvey turned as well to follow his gaze. They both looked at the camera

 _Donna! Are you filming this_ Video Mike shouted as he got closer

The camera moved, as if Donna came out of her hiding place

 **No of course not!**

 _ **So what's that red light then**_ Video Harvey gestured at the camera

 **Er low battery? But that was so sweet what you both said and**

 _Donna, give me the camera!_ Video Mike tried to take the camera but Donna backed away. Suddenly Harvey's face filled the screen as he snatched it and the clip changes. Obviously he turned it off, now it was showing everyone at the party having fun.

The remainder of the video was of everyone enjoying the party, and Harvey opening presents. As well as the video messages from Donna, Rachel, Jessica and even Louis.

Mike had had enough and got up off the sofa to pour himself another drink, Harvey watched him unsure of what to say. The video was still playing.

"Mike are you ok?"

"Sure why wouldn't I be ok? My parents are dead as well as my whole family, I can't remember my own life, especially my friends" Mike said as he slammed the empty glass of the kitchen counter and went towards the guest bedroom

"Mike-"

"I'm going to bed. Night Harvey"

Harvey tried to stop him, but Mike pushed his away. Mike was in the doorway when he stopped as he heard his own voice, he turned back to the video that was still playing;

 _Harvey, you didn't think I would not give you a birthday message did you? Ha_

Harvey watched Mike as he slowly approached the couch and stood behind it watching the screen. Harvey went and stood next to him

 _So what can I say about Harvey Specter, well let's see you are a tough boss, no er more like a heartless bastard._ Video Mike scoffed

 _But I've know you for quite a while now, and I can say that deep down under all those 'I-don't-care-about-anyone-but-myself' speeches you're actually..well..your. No deep down you're still a heartless bastard_

Harvey smiled and rolled his eyes, Mike smiled and shoved him and mouthed shut up. Then he turned back to the screen

 _No seriously Harvey, all jokes aside. I feel like I've gotten to see another side of you, a side where you can joke and laugh and do actually care about others, a side where I can actually have a beer and takeout with you. You've grown to be a real friend Harvey, which is big for me._

 _You know all too well that I was on a dark path in my life when you hired me and turned my life around. You know I can't thank you enough, if it wasn't for you I probably would have ended up in jail or worse. So I owe you my life for that, but it's more. You see I've always had this trouble of not letting people in, not trusting people for fear that I would get hurt again; it's happened throughout my whole life, where I actually being to trust someone and they let me down, it happened with Trevor, and countless others. So I was hesitant as to your real motive for hiring me, it took me a while and I didn't trust anyone at work, I didn't want to get hurt. But the longer I worked at Pearson Hardmann the more that wall I built up came down and I begun to trust people again and I made friends, including you Harvey. As much as you deny it, you're one of the greatest friend's I've ever had, and for the first time since I was a kid I know what it's like to have a family. That's thanks to you Harvey._

 _And I know a thank you is not enough, so this video and the surprise party are just a start in my way for repaying the way you turned my life around._

 _Happy Birthday Harvey!_ Video Mike smiled as he finished and turned the camera off; the video finished

It was silent for a few minutes, Harvey unsure of what to say. He looked at Mike a few times who just stared into space, he could just see Mike's gears turning in his head.

After Mike watched the video he was more desperate than ever to remember, so he started trying to remember again, he was pushing him brain to remember. Only he kept getting the flashes again and this time he didn't stop, he had to try and push through them, only they wouldn't stop, the scream in his head got louder and his head begun to hurt. He closed his eyes trying to push through the pain.

Harvey was worried as Mike looked a bit pale, and he looked in pain. Harvey grabbed Mike as he wobbled and Mike had his eyes closed

"Mike? Can you hear me?"

Suddenly Mike's nose started to bleed and his legs gave out, but Harvey caught him. Mike opened his eyes and let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

Both men sat on the floor; "Mike are you ok? God you're bleeding" Harvey went and got Mike something to stop the bleeding, Mike held it against his head and leant his head against the wall.

"Mike what the hell just happened?"

Mike turned to face Harvey; "I tried to, ugh. I tried to remember, and I just have these weird flashes and they hurt. I guess I pushed my brain a little too hard huh"

Harvey's face was serious

"Mike listen there's something I have to tell you"

"What?"

Mike took his hand away from his nose and saw the blood had stopped

Harvey looked him in the eyes; "Those flashes you had they were off a car accident weren't they?"

"Yeah I think so, but how did you-"

"Dr Medley told me;" Mike nodded "Mike those flashes you keep having are memories"

"Memories, but then that would mean" Mike cut himself off

"I was in a car accident?" Mike whispered

"Yes Mike, you were 11 and you were with your parents when it happened"

"My parents? Oh my god, that's how they died, isn't it" Mike suddenly jumped up, Harvey stood also

"Mike"

"Isn't it?" Mike yelled

"Yes"

Mike placed a hand over his mouth, he was shocked

"So I saw them die?" Mike was crying, Harvey didn't want to do this, it was only hurting Mike

"Mike maybe we should talk about this later"

"No I want to talk about this now" Mike said as he tried to calm himself

"I need to know everything"

"Alright Mike if you're sure"

"I am"

"Ok, to answer your question Mike yes you saw your parents die and I'm so sorry you found out this way, I was waiting for the right time to tell you"

"I don't think any time would be the right time"

"Yeah I guess you're right"

"Dr. Medley said that you may not remember because you don't want to remember. He said that every time you try to remember you get the flashes of your parents death, and in a way it's a mental block. He said it was so tramuatic that subconsciously you don't want to remember and in trying to block it out, you blocked out your whole memory." When Harvey finished Mike just stared at him for a few minutes, obviously taking it all in

"Ok, so erm you're saying that because I don't want to know what really happened to my parents, I'll never remember my life? "

Harvey nodded

"So to get my memories back, I have to what remember their death? How do I do that?"

"You have to relive their death Mike, every detail. He said once you've come to terms with it your memory should come back"

"Maybe I don't want to remember"

"What?"

"Harvey I saw my parents die and you expect me to relive that. My brain clearly blocked it out for a reason so maybe I should just respect that and move on. Star again"

"Mike even if you do start again, your parents will still be dead and your going to have to deal with it sometime. You saw yourself in that video, you heard what you said; you turned your life around." Harvey picked up the picture off the coffee table of them

"Look Mike. You're happy, you made friends, a family. You can't turn your back on that. If you got through that pain once, you can do it again and I'll be here for you Mike every step of the way."

Mike was speechless, he didn't know what to do

"But Mike if you chose not to remember, I'll understand. I'm your friend and I'll support whatever decision you make"

Harvey turned to go back to bed, he had handed Mike the photo. Mike looked at his smiling face and he suddenly knew what he had to do.

"Harvey wait!" Harvey stopped and turned

Mike lifted his head from the picture

"I'll do it" Harvey didn't respond

"I want to remember who I was Harvey, and I want to remember my parents. So if that means having to relive the worst moment of my life, then I'll do it"

"Mike are you sure?"

"Yes Harvey, as long as you're there to help me through it"

"Of course kid"

"Thanks Harvey" Mike set the photo down on the coffee table and both Harvey and Mike went to bed. If Mike was going to have to relive his worst moment, he was glad to have Harvey there to help him through it. He just hoped that it worked. After watching that video of himself and how happy he was, he wanted to remember, to be the person he was.


	7. Chapter 7 - Batman and Robin

Chapter 7

Batman and Robin

Mike tried to sleep, only he kept tossing and turning and every time he slipped into unconsciousness he would have the nightmare of his parents death. That was when he knew that he had to do it today, otherwise it would keep haunting him.

Mike stayed in bed staring at the ceiling most of the night, just thinking about his parents; he didn't tell Harvey but he had remembered little things about them. Like when his mum looked after him when he was home sick from school and read to him. She had always promised to be there for him, and she was gone way too fast. Mike had remembered only a couple memories of his father; one in particular stood out, where his father had played catch with him. It may have been a small memory, but it felt special to Mike.

A smell wafted into Mike's room, along with the sound of clattering, which pulled Mike from his throughts. He got up and wiped at his face to hide any tears he might have heard, and he left his room. He looked towards the kitchen and saw Harvey had his back to him and was making breakfast.

"I'd kill for a cup of coffee" Mike said as he flopped down on one of the stools

Harvey jumped and turned around, he didn't say anything but Mike could feel him staring at him. Then a cup of coffee was pushed in front of him and he sipped it.

Harvey hadn't slept a wink either, he was worried about Mike. Whether he was really ready to face his parents death, after what happened last night with Mike's nose bleed, Harvey was worried that if Mike pushed himself before he was ready it could make things worse. Harvey had woken up early and called Dr. Medley and told him about Mike and asked what he thought, Dr Medley had only said that it's up to Mike to decide when he's ready. The headaches and nosebleed could have been Mike's subconscious still trying to block them out, and that when Mike was truly ready to remember it then he wouldn't have them again.

Shortly after calling Dr Medley, Harvey took a shower and called Jessica to tell him he needed a couple of days and she understood. Then he started work on breakfast, he had decided to leave Mike to sleep as they had stayed up pretty later.

However when he saw Mike come into the kitchen he could tell Mike hadn't slept much either and he looked like he had been crying. Harvey wanted to ask if he was ok, but knew that it was pointless as he obviously wasn't.

The silence stretched on between the two men as they had breakfast, Harvey couldn't take it anymore and was going to ask how Mike was, when it was Mike who broke the silence.

"How come your not at for work, it's 8 O'clock. Harvey Specter told me he gets into work at 7 every morning"

"I called Jessica and told her I needed a few days, and you do to obv-" Harvey stopped midsentence when what Mike had said clicked in his mind

"Wait what did you say?" Mike didn't meet Harvey's gaze

"What?"

"Mike looked at me" Mike finally looked him in the eye

"Mike I never told you that, not after the accident anyway. Do you remember?"

Mike sighed as he closed his eyes then he reopened them; "Only little things" Mike whispered

"Before I went to sleep last night I had a flash of you yelling at me because I was late and giving me one of your speeches"

Harvey was shocked that Mike actually started to remember, but he had to be sure

"Which speech" Mike raised an eyebrow, he knew what Harvey was doing

"The your-a-representation-of-me-speech, it lasted 20 minutes. I gotta say it's probably my favourite, compared to the I-dont-care-about-anyone-but-myself-speech, and the you-work-for-me-not-Louis-speech; despite the fact it's longer."

Harvey smirked; "The one thing you remember about me, and it's me lecturing you." He rolled his eyes

"Yeah I know, you must lecture me a lot. So far I've counted 8 instances of different speeches"

Harvey walked behind Mike and smacked the back of his head as he cleared up their plates

"That's because you're a naughty puppy"

"Nah I just think you like the sound of your own voice"

Mike said as he gently shoved Harvey, Harvey shoved Mike back and they both laughed

"I'm glad you're getting your memories back kid"

Harvey instantly hated himself as he saw Mike's expression darken

"Yeah. I even got a few memories of my parents. You know before.."

"Really?"

"We were so happy you know." Mike said as he stared out at New York from Harvey's window, Harvey just stared at Mike

Mike made a small smile as he was having another memory; "I would just wake up one day, and my father would burst in and tell me to get dressed as we were going on an adventure. He loved to take us out days to the park, the zoo, baseballs games, and he would never tell me where we were going, he would just make me guess and I never got it right."

Mike face saddened; "They had promised to always be there for me"

"Mike-"

Mike held up his hand to stop him; "I know Harvey, you don't have to say it. They didn't chose to leave me, they loved me. I've heard it all before from my Grandmother and everyone else who felt sorry for me, I don't need you to say it."

"You know it's true though Mike" Harvey said softly and Mike turned to him

"Yeah Harvey I do"

It was silent again for a few minutes; "So what did you have planned today?" Mike put of a fake smile at Harvey

"That depends of if you meant what you said last night Mike, about wanting to remember what happened"

Mike looked out the window then back at Harvey; "I did Harvey and I still do. I need to do this Harvey"

Harvey nodded; "Then grab your coat"

"Where are we going?"

"To see your parents" Harvey said and Mike was confused at first, then he realised what Harvey meant

~~SUITS~~

The whole drive over Mike was nervous, he had probably been here hundreds of times, but as he didn't remember, it was going to be tough.

Harvey could tell Mike was nervous and a little scared so he put his hand on Mike's as they arrived.

They stepped out and Mike started walking into the cemetery, looking for the headstones with his parents names on.

They had walked past hundreds of gravestones, before Harvey stopped in front of a line of 3 and looked at Mike, then at the headstones. Mike followed his gaze and read the headstones:

 _James Franklin Ross_

 _Beloved Husband, Son and Father_

 _1963 - 2000_

 _Jennifer Anne Ross_

 _Beloved Wife, Daughter and Mother_

 _1964 - 2000_

Mike collapsed to his knees as he read the headstones, he reached out his hand and touched his mothers headstone. Then he looked at his Grandmothers

 _Edith Margaret Ross_

 _Beloved Grandmother, Mother and Wife_

 _1943 - 2015_

Mike felt tears fall down his face, and he felt Harvey crouch down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, he didn't say anything but it was enough for Mike, he just needed to know someone was there for him.

"They're really gone" Mike whispered as his hand felt down the headstone back to his side

"I know Mike" Harvey's and moved from his left shoulder to his rest as Harvey pulled him into a hug

Mike cried against Harvey for a while, until Mike moved away.

"Could I have a moment alone" Mike muttered but Harvey heard and nodded, he got up and sat on a bench nearby, not close enough to hear what Mike was saying, but enough to watch him.

Mike told his parents how much he missed them and loved them, and that even though he didn't totally remember them he would soon. He told them what had happened to him, as Harvey had explained to him, and how he lost his memories, and what he had to do to get them back. He kept waiting for a response but one never came.

"I may not remember much about my life now, but from what I've seen and what I can remember it's a good life. I've got people who care about me now, friends." Mike made a quick glance at Harvey

"Friends like Harvey who from what I've heard practically gave me a second chance at a new life and I owe him everything. So I owe it to him and to myself to it least try to get my memories back, it may be painful to remember what happened, but I have to know."

"I love you Mum, Dad" Mike reached and touched both of their headstones as well as his grandmothers when he felt a drop of rain land on his hand, and looked up. It didn't look like it was going to rain. Mike stood up and went and sat next to Harvey on the bench.

"You ok kid?"

"Yeah I guess, but I don't remember anything. I thought that by coming here it would all come back."

"I did too"

"What do I do now?"

"You said your dad took you to the zoo and the park? Did you go often?"

"Well yeah I think so but-"

"Wait you want to take me to the zoo?" Mike couldn't contain his amusement and laughed

"Why's that so funny?"

"I just can't imagine THE Harvey Specter setting foot in a zoo, let alone with me"

"I have been to the zoo before Mike" Harvey rolled his eyes

"You think that will get my memories back?"

"Maybe" Harvey said as they both went back to the car

~~SUITS~~

Mike and Harvey had been all over the city, they went to the park, the zoo and even the baseball stadium. Given Mike had gotten a few memories, but nothing to do with his parents death and it was getting late now, they were driving back to Harvey's condo and it was around 9.

It was not a total waste of time, Mike had fun; especially at the zoo. It was strange at first, but then Mike began to enjoy it.

Harvey had made some jokes about leaving Mike at the zoo, where they could make a special section for him being an endangered species of puppy. Mike hadn't found it amusing and almost pushed Harvey right into the tiger habitat.

Mike apoligised immediately after, but Harvey merely got him back by nearly pushing into the penguin habitat and into the freezing cold water.

Mike loved it, and he could tell Harvey had enjoyed it to; it began to feel like Harvey was more like his big brother. However as they both were in the car driving back to Harvey's they were both disappointed that Mike hadn't remembered.

It had started to rain now heavily, Mike was looking at the rain hitting his window when he had a sudden flash; a memory;

 _Mike could hear music and singing, he looked out the window of the car and it was raining. Only he was in the back seat and when he looked up front, he saw his mother and father and they were singing._

 _Then his mother turned and smiled at him_

Mike gripped his head as the memory ended, there were a pain in his head and he was hit with a wave of emotions and was breathing fast.

When Mike refocused, he realised that Harvey had pulled over and had turned Mike's face towards him, he looked worried.

"Mike are you ok? What happened?"

"I ..I'm not sure. I think I had a memory...of that night, with my parents"

"What did you see?"

"It was raining and we were in the car driving home, they were singing" Mike turned to look out the window again

Harvey didn't know what to say;

"Are you ok for me to carry on?" Mike nodded, he just wanted to get back to Harvey's

They were driving for another 10 minutes and were nearly at Harvey's when Harvey pulled up to a red light. Mike suddenly had another flash, stronger this time and Mike grabbed Harvey's arm as the pain erupted in his head, he could feel blood dripping down his nose

"Oh god Mike!" Harvey voice faded as the memory took over

 _Mike and his parents were laughing and singing. They had just been out to dinner to celebrate Mike's 12th birthday which was a few days ago. Now they were heading home._

 _His mum mumbled something to his father, Mike thought she said something about the rain being too heavy and to be careful. His father only shook his head and said they'll be fine._

Mike must of zone out for a few minutes as Harvey was shaking him;

"God Mike you scared the hell out of me, was that another memory?"

"Yeah it was, stronger this time, it's like I was really there." Mike turned his head at the sound of the rain hitting the car

"We better get back, the rain's getting worse"

They started driving some more and were coming to a junction, Harvey went to go right when Mike had another flash a small one and it didn't hurt this time.

 _They had driven this way that night, his father had gone left_

"Go left"

"What? Mike, my place is that way-"

"I know just go left"

"Mike-"

"Please Harvey" Harvey turned to look at Mike and saw Mike was desperate

"Ok" So Harvey turned left and kept driving

He glanced over at Mike a few times, who only stared at the winding road ahead

"Straight on"

"Right"

"Right"

"Left"

Mike kept having small memories of where his parents had gone that night, and Mike relayed it to Harvey who followed his instructions and didn't say a word

The roads started to darken as there were fewer street lamps, they appeared to be moving away from the city into winding roads and there was lots of trees like a forest. They appeared to be heading towards the suburbs

Mike's hands began to shake and his head began to feel tired as the memories were tiring him out. Mike looked down at his hands shaking, Harvey had noticed and was staring too. Mike slowly made them go into fists to stop them shaking and turned to Harvey

"I'm fine, it's nothing"

"Mike that doesn't look like nothing. Maybe we should go home and do this in the morning"

Mike looked at the rain again, it was just like that night that's why he knew he had to do this now. Suddenly Mike had a feeling that he knew this road, it was familiar.

"No Harvey I need to do this now"

Harvey turned to look at Mike, which was a mistake as he should have kept his eye on the road; the rain was hitting the car heavily and Harvey could barely see as it was.

Suddenly Mike saw a wolf run out into the middle of the road and he shouted; "Harvey look out!" Harvey whipped his head around and spun the wheel to avoid the wolf, Mike was thrown against the car door and hit his forehead against the window, he had another flash

 _His mother kept saying to Mike's dad to slow down, that maybe they should stop somewhere the rain was making it hard to see._

 _They got into a little arguement and Mike had said something to make them stop. Then his father turned and smiled at Mike, his mother shouted that there was a wolf in the road and his father jerked the wheel, just like Harvey had done._

Mike opened his eyes and touched his head and winced, he looked at his hand and saw blood. Then he saw that the air bags had gone off and there was steam coming from the front of the car.

"Mike?" A voice said, and Mike remembered what had happened

"Did we crash?" Mike turned to face Harvey who looked a little shaken but appeared not hurt

"Yeah that wolf caused me to turn quick and I think we hit the guard rail. You ok...oh god Mike you're bleeding" Harvey turned to look at Mike when he saw Mike was bleeding he reached out and touched his head and Mike winced.

"It's only a small cut, I'll get it cleaned up" Harvey said but Mike wasn't listening as he looked over Harvey's shoulder and out the window of his car door. Through the rain drops he could see the wolf sitting in the middle of the road. From the flash he knew his parents had to swerve to avoid a wolf on this very road, Mike swore it looked like the same wolf

Harvey was still looking at Mike, but Mike unstrapped himself and pushed open the car door. Harvey shouted after him, but Mike ran round the back of the car into the middle of the road and stopped a few feet away from the wolf. It sat directly opposite him and stared at him. Mike could practically feel himself getting drenched from the rainfall, and could barely hear Harvey getting out the car and running over to him, he stopped a few feet behind Mike when he saw the wolf.

Harvey grabbed Mike's arm and tried to pull him back but Mike shrugged it off; "It's ok Harvey" Mike never took his eyes off the wolf, he could tell by looking into his eyes it was the same wolf as before

Suddenly it turned and ran off and jumped over the guard rail, Mike ran after it, and climed over the guard rail as well, he took a few paces forward and looked around for the wolf but it was gone. It was a clearing and there were a few trees, on the floor was dirt and lots of leaves.

Harvey ran up to Mike and spun him round; "Mike I followed your directions now tell me what's going on"

Mike looked at Harvey; "This was where it happened" Mike gestured at the ground in front of him

"What?" Harvey looked at the ground then at Mike

"My parents, the car accident. It was here" Mike stared at the ground

"Here? Oh my god Mike I'm so sorry;" Harvey hesitated for a second, "So your starting to remember?"

Mike turned to look at Harvey; "Yeah and it hurts Harvey"

"I know the doctor said-"

"No Harvey not up here;" Mike pointed at his head "In here;" Mike put his hand on his heart. "It's too painful Harvey"

"Mike I know there's something I can say that will make that pain go away, all I can say is that I'm here Mike, I'm here to help you through this. You're the strongest person I know Mike, you can get through this."

Mike nodded as he turned back to look at the ground, he closed his eyes and sighed as he started to recount everything to Harvey. He had never told anyone what happened before, not even the police, which they just assumed was because he didn't remember, but he did. With a memory like Mike's, he'll never forget.

"It was my a little after my 12th birthday and we had just gone out of dinner to celebrate and were driving home. It started to rain, just like it is now;" Mike could feel the rain pelting his hair and running down his face masking the tear. Harvey just stood there listening

"My parents started to get into an argument; my mum saying the rain was too heavy and that we should stop. You could barely see the road."

Suddenly the images just filling his head as he was saying them, he opened his eyes as he left his hands shaking and his legs gave out so he kneeling on the ground. Harvey stepped forward but didn't touch Mike as he continued talking.

Mike stared at the ground as the memory played in his head like a movie; "I shouted out for them to stop, to stop arguing, and they did. My dad turned and smiled at me. Then my mum shouted there was a wolf in the middle of the road and my dad had to swerve to avoid it. We managed to avoid crashing. And my mum turned to ask me if I was ok, when.." Mike could feel his heart breaking, and he could barely breathe

Mike felt Harvey put his arms around Mike, Mike gripped them tight.

"Then there was a bright light...and a honk. We had no time to react. There was crashing sound and there was glass everywhere. " Mike could feel Harvey gripping him tighter and he kept going; "The car flipped over the guard rail, but landed upright."

"I must have been out for a few minutes as I then heard my mum shouting my name and I opened my eyes. I had a cut on my forehead, right here;" Mike touched the part where he did have a cut on his forehead from where Harvey hit the guard rail. It was the exact same spot, it gave Harvey chills.

"And my arm hurt, which it turned out to be broken. I had glass all over me and I was terrified.

My mum's voice calmed me as I started to panic, she..she said; 'It's going to be ok Mikey, I'm here'. I looked at her and she looked so scared. I asked her about dad, she checked him and said he was fine; just sleeping." Harvey could tell by Mike's tone what was coming; "He wasn't sleeping though, I knew he wasn't as I saw the look of terror in my mum's eyes. She turned back to me as I started crying and I was so tired and was falling asleep. She told me not to fall asleep...she told me to get her phone for her and call 911 as she couldn't move her arms. So I did and they said they were on their way. I tried to stay awake, but then my mum started to fall asleep. I tried to keep her awake but I couldn't and she fell asleep..I touched her and she felt cold.

It took the ambluance 13 minutes and 57 seconds to arrive, I counted every second as I tried to stay awake. I knew that I had to for my parents. Only I kept closing my eyes, and I almost went to sleep if it wasn't for.."

Mike stopped talking as he looked up, "Wasn't for what Mike?"

Harvey followed his gaze to see the wolf that was in the middle of the road earlier sitting 10 paces in front of them. Harvey had never seen a wolf act like this

"For him. Every time I went to fall asleep, he howled and it woke me up. He kept doing this until help arrived. If it wasn't for him I probably would have died." Mike looked into the wolf's eyes and swore they looked just like his fathers.

Mike turned to face Harvey, they both were soaked from the rain; "He saved my life Harvey" Mike went to get up and Harvey helped him. They went back up to the road and climbed back over the guard rail.

Mike stood in front of the guard rail and looked at the road. The wolf ran past them both and sat on the opposite side of the road. Mike took a few steps forward so he was in the middle of the road. Harvey was still looking at the clearing thinking about what Mike just had to go through, he thought back to the hospital room where he spoke to Mike after being drugged;

 _Harvey I'm scared. These last few years working for you at Pearson Hardmann have been the best of my life, I've made friends, lots of friends and I finally feel like I belong. I don't want to lost that, I don't want to go back to my life before and I don't want to forget you Harvey, your my best friend and if I've only got 8 hours then i don't want to spend them forgetting those I cared about."_

 **Mike look at me. Mike you trsut me right? Then trust me now when I say that I won't let that happen. We'll find a way.**

Harvey had replayed this conversation in his head a hundred times since Mike woke up without his memory. He blamed himself, he had promised that Mike wouldn't forget and that he would fix it and he let Mike down.

Harvey was pulled from his thoughts by a loud honking, which sounded like it was coming from a truck. Harvey whipped his head around and saw a truck coming around the corner and Mike kneeling in the middle of the road, right in the path of the oncoming truck. Harvey felt his blood run cold;

"MIKE!" Mike didn't look up, he was gripping his head and he didn't know about the truck

Harvey looked from the truck to Mike; 'Oh my god Mike's going to die'

Mike had walked into the middle of the road as he had another memory

 _Mike was_ _being pulled from the car and put into an ambulance. The EMT's were checking him and saying that it was going to be ok. He was laying on a stretcher. That was the last time he saw his parents._

Suddenly he heard his mother's voice, , it wasn't a memory though. It sounded like it was all around him; _We'll always be with you Mike. We love you and are so proud of you_

Mike smiled and looked at the wolf, who looked at him.

He smiled as he realised his parents were always looking out for him even though they weren't around

Suddenly Mike had a wave of pain in his head and he fell to the ground, he was hit with lots of memories. Not just of his parents, but everything; growing up with his grandmother, his friendship with Trevor and Jenny. He realised he was starting to remember.

He remember agreeing to go on a drug errand for Trevor and bolting from the cops and meeting Harvey, who gave him a job and a second chance.

Memories of working at Pearson Hardman flooded his mind, meeting Donna and Rachel. Working on cases with Harvey and having fun. He remembered throwing the surprise party for Harvey - he remembered his best friend. Mike was happy. He didn't hear Harvey shout out to him or the honking and bright lights heading towards him.

Images of going to meet a client at a bar filled his mind, where he remembered seeing Tellmond his old friend and drinking some funny scotch. He remembered sleeping in a bathtub, only to woken up by Harvey and yelling at him before collapsing

The memories of the hospital were next where he recalled talking to Harvey and telling him how scared he was and didn't want to forget.

It was like he was watching a different person when he began to remember what happened to him after he lost his memories, and how Harvey had been there for him and how he helped him through the painful memory of his parents. Harvey was a true friend Mike realised.

The bright light was almost upon Mike, so Harvey ran at Mike and grabbed him around the waist as he yanked him to the other side of the road. They fell onto the ground and Harvey let out a sigh of relief at seeing the truck keep driving and the fact both Harvey and Mike were alive.

Harvey got up and took a few steps towards the truck driving away, he was pissed they didn't stop _. Mike!_ Harvey turned around and looked at Mike as he got up

"Mike are you ok?"

Mike stood up as the memories caught up with the present. He did it. He remembered! Everything!

Mike laughed as he looked at Harvey who frowned

"Mike I don't think nearly is remotely funn-" Mike had never been so happy to see Harvey and remember him, he flew his arms around Harvey and hugged him. Harvey was shocked as Mike hugged him, but returned the hug

"I remember HARVEY!" Mike mumbled in Harvey's shoulder

"What?" Harvey pulled back to look at Mike, who was smiling

"I remember Harvey"

"Remember?"

"Yeah HARVEY I remember everything. I remember who I am. My parents died when I was 12 years old, my best friend Trevor turned out to be an asshole, my grandmother took care of me until she died a few months ago;" Harvey was speechless, he listened to Mike ramble of endless facts he remembered, then he stopped and stared at Harvey

"I remembered that I'm a fraud and that you gave me a job. You turned my life around and you saved my life Harvey on more than one occasion"

Harvey smiled; "You remember?"

"Yes Harvey" They stood there smiling then Mike put his hand into a fist and raised it at Harvey

Harvey raised an eyebrow, but bumped his fist against Mike's

"Batman and Robin" Mike said as he walked back to their crashed car

Harvey shoved him, which was their thing, and Mike shoved him back. They were both laughing

~~SUITS~~

10 minutes later both Harvey and Mike were sitting on the side of the road next to the car, with their backs against the guard rail and had their knees up with their arms rested on them.

Mike leant his head back and felt the rain pelt his face; "I have never been so happy to feel rain on my face"

Harvey rolled his eyes

"Yeah it's great being soaked to the skin"

"Come on Harvey;" Mike looked back at Harvey "The tow truck said it would be half an hour and you had a choice whether to sit in the car or sit out here with me. You chose me" Mike fluttered his eyelashes at Harvey as a joke, to which Harvey smirked and pushed him

Mike's face went serious; "Thanks Harvey for everything over the past few weeks, I don't think I could have got through that alone, especially having to relive my parents death."

"You know how paperwork there is for replacing an associate"

"Seriously Harvey"

"I know kid. It's what brothers are for. Your family Mike"

"Yeah I know that now"

"I knew you liked that surprise party by the way"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Harvey, you had it in a folder on the desktop on your laptop. Don't tell me you didn't like the video or the party because I know you did"

"Ok fine maybe I did"

"Knew it!" Mike blew a fist pump in the air

"And you made me work for Louis for 2 days after that!"

Harvey chuckled at remembering it, then he looked up and saw the wolf walking towards them.

"Mike" Mike was still laughing when Harvey nudge him, he followed Harvey's gaze to look at the wolf. He stopped laughing

"What is it with this wolf?" Harvey asked

"Thank you" Mike said to the wolf, Harvey turned and looked at Mike confused, then turned back to the wolf as it ran off

"What was that about?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy Harvey, but that night that Wolf saved my life and he did the same thing tonight, and I swear when I looked into his eyes they.."

"They what"

"They looked like my fathers, it just feels like my father is looking out for me. I know it's crazy" Mike pulled his jacket up to cover his head

"It's not so crazy" Harvey mumbled

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, just er don't tell anyone else though, they might really think you're crazy"

"Shut up" Mike elbowed him

They continued to chat and laugh until the tow truck arrived.

Harvey couldn't deny he was overjoyed that Mike remembered and that it was back to normal

Batman and Robin against the world


	8. Chapter 8 - Epilogue

Chapter 8

Epilogue

 **6 Weeks later**

Life had pretty much returned to normal for Mike by now. After that night where Mike got his memories back, he went and got checked out by Dr Medley who told him he would not longer have any memory problems.

Mike had gone back to work a few days later and on his first day everyone had thrown his a surprise welcome back party. Mike knew straight away it was Harvey's idea, and he smiled as he enjoyed being surrounded by his family.

Jessica had only allowed him to work half days at first, then full days, and Harvey would not let Mike work on any cases or meet any clients for 3 weeks.

Victor Marshall was arrested along with the people who worked for him, Detective Bradshaw had gotten a few of them to turn on Marshall causing him to get life imprisonment along with most of his employees.

Yes life had pretty much returned to normal, Mike had returned back to living at his apartment, once Harvey had allowed it. Although he still spent the occasional night at Harvey's when they would watch a movie and get takeout.

Mike had thanked Harvey so many times for what he did, Detective Bradshaw had told Mike what Harvey did with Trevor and Victor Marshall. Each time Harvey said a thank you was no longer needed, but still Mike felt like he had to do something to repay Harvey. Give him something as a thank you, something he would really love, and he had finally got it.

~~SUITS~~

Harvey just came out of a really long meeting with Jessica and one of their new clients, it was not lunchtime and Harvey had gotten accustomed to spending it with Mike. Only today Harvey had barely seen Mike and he wasn't in Harvey's office when Mike got there.

Harvey spun back around; "Donna-"

"He left 20 minutes ago, he came by and got a phone call and said he had to go see Detective Bradshaw about something. "

Harvey frowned, as far as he knew the case was over with Victor Marshall, so why was Mike going to see him? Harvey turned to leave to go find Mike when Donna spoke again;

"Oh yeah and Mike left something on your desk, he didn't say what is was. Also he said to tell you sorry for missing lunch"

Harvey went back into his office and saw a small rectangular box on his desk, as well as an envelope with his name on. He sat down at his desk and picked up the box, he opened the lid and inside were a set of keys. Harvey raised his eyebrow at Donna who shrugged her shoulders and got back to work. He turned to keys around in his hand until he saw a car logo on one on the keys; they were car keys. Harvey looked a little closer at the logo. It was a Porsche logo! Harvey sat staring at the keys

"What the!" Harvey yelled and Donna ran in, she stepped closer as Harvey showed her the keys

"Mike bought you a car?"

Harvey showed her the logo

"A PORSCHE?" Donna gaped,

"Are you sure it was Mike?" Harvey asked

"Yeah he walked in here and put it on your desk himself. What does the letter say?" Harvey put the keys back in the box and opened the letter, it had Mike's handwriting alright;

 _Harvey-_

 _I know I thanked you so many times for what you did for me and every time you told me I didn't have to. I just disagree Harvey, after everything you did for me, I wanted to do something for you._

 _So I thought about what you love (more than me of course)_ Harvey rolled his eyes

 _And Donna told me about your love of cars so I bought you a car, and not just any car at that as I'm guessing you noticed._

 _I was going to tell you face to face, but I had to go run an errand, now go downstairs and go outside as your brand new car is outside!_

 _Oh and Harvey don't bother saying you can't accept it as it's in your name and I can't return it!_

 _-M_

Harvey dropped the letter onto his desk and stared at the keys again; "He did, he bought me a Porsche"

Donna snatched the letter and read through it, her eyes widening

"How did he-" Donna said and Harvey shurgged

Just then they heard a rev of an engine and they both looked at each and ran to the window, they looked down and saw a red Porsche racing down the road and park right outside Pearson Hardmann.

"Oh my god. It that-" Donna put her hand over her mouth and Harvey looked closer at the man getting out the car, he saw blond hair and a suit.

"MIKE?!" Harvey yelled as he stormed out the office and down the stairs, gripping the keys in his hands

~~SUITS~~

Mike had been sitting nervously in his cubicle for hours waiting to give Harvey to keys to the car he bought him. He was also terrified that Harvey wouldn't accept it, but as it was a Porsche Mike was hoping Harvey wouldn't be able to refuse, it was the least Mike could do.

He just hoped Harvey wouldn't ask where he got it or how much it was.

Mike suddenly jumped as his mobile rung;

"Hello?"

"Hey Mike it's Bradshaw"

"Oh hey is it here yet?"

"No Mike that's why I'm calling, I have to stay down at the station, so I can't drive it over, you have to come get it."

"Oh that's cool. I'll be there soon" Mike looked at his watched, Donna had said Harvey would be a while so he hoped he would be back in time.

Mike wrote Harvey a quick letter in case he was't back in time and ran to Harvey's office and put both the box and letter on his desk, on his way out told Donna he had to go see Detective Bradshaw and apologise to Harvey, and that he left him something

When Mike arrived at the station, he was exhausted, he tried to take a cab but none stopped so he biked and instantly regretted it as he nearly collapsed as he got into Bradshaw's office

"What did you do kid run here?"

"No-I-Biked-no- cabs" Mike said getting his breath back

"So where's the car?"

"It's in the impound lot, had to hide it from my captain he can't find out about this Mike"

"I know I know. Have you got the spare keys?" Mike said and Bradshaw threw him the keys

Mike followed Bradshaw to the car and Mike got in; "You have your license right?"

Mike smiled at him; "Of course"

"Alright just don't go crashing this car alright, I'm sure Harvey would kill us both"

"Sure thing and THANKS!" Mike shouted as he sped out of the precinct and towards Pearson Hardmann

He never felt so alive driving this car, for a second he wanted to keep it, but pushed that away and reminded himself that it was Harvey's car.

Mike was disappointed as he pulled up to Pearson Hardmann and parked, but he couldn't wait to see the look on Harvey's face

Mike got out the car and locked it before standing back and admiring the car. He turned around to go inside and nearly barged into Harvey, who looked pissed

"Harvey, I was just coming to find you and-"

"Stop. Talking. What's this?" Harvey said pointing at the red Porsche that was behind Mike

Mike turned and looked back at Harvey

"It's the Porsche 911 Cabriolet; 60 mph in 4.3 seconds."

"Very funny smartass." Mike meant it as a joke but frowned on the look on Harvey's face

"Harvey what is it, did you read the letter?"

"Yes I read it Mike"

"So what's the problem"

"The problem is I want to know where you got this car? How much was it?"

"Harvey I can't tell you that. Look why can't you just accept this a gift and let it go?" Mike scratched the back of his head, he suddenly felt like this was a mistake

Donna suddenly came up behind Harvey, along with Jessica, Louis and some of the associates wanting to see who the car belonged to

"Hey whose car is that?"

"It's Ross'. I saw him pull up" Mike pinched the bridge of his nose suddenly frustrated

"No it's Harvey's car" Mike said

"Woah nice care Harvey"

"Just where did you get this new car Harvey" Jessica said approaching

"I didn't get it Mike did" Harvey snapped

Suddenly everyone looked at Mike

"Mike where did you get this car?"

"Look if I told you that you wouldn't accept it, so just let it go!" Mike shouted

"Did you steal it?" Harvey whispered stepping closer

Mike looked hurt and stepped back; "You actually think I would be dumb enough to steal a car Harvey. Is that how little you think of me!" Mike turned his back on Harvey and paced a few steps, he was so angry

"You want to know where I got it? Fine! I SPOKE TO BRADSHAW WHO TOLD ME ABOUT THE FACT THEY WERE AUTCIONING OF VICTOR MARSHALL'S BELONGINGS, THIS CAR WAS ONE OF THEM. SO I ASKED HIM TO DO ME A FAVOUR AND TAKE IT OU THE AUCTION, AND HE DID, SO I BOUGHT IT! I BOUGHT IT FOR YOU , YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH! IT COST ME $55,000, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT TO!" Mike yelled and everyone just stared at him wide eyed

"Mike -" Harvey stepped forward but Mike backed away, he was near tears

"No you know what Harvey. You don't want the car fine, give it back to Bradshaw" Mike threw his set of keys at Harvey and walked off

"MIKE!" Harvey yelled after Mike but didn't go after him, he was shocked

Everyone headed back into Pearson Hardmann, except Harvey and Donna

"Harvey-"

"Donna don't, you won't be saying anything I'm not saying to myself right now" Donna nodded and went inside

Harvey went and sat on the sidewalk next to HIS car. He just couldn't believe Mike bought it for him

"Harvey! Good I was hoping to see you, how do you like the car" Bradshaw walked up to him and sat beside him, but frowned at Harvey's face

"Oh shit, what did you do?"

"I yelled at Mike. Accused him of stealing the car, he told me the truth though about buying it from the police auction. He threw the keys at me and took off."

"Damn Harvey. You have to go fix it"

"I know"

"Harvey that kid begged me to take that car out of the auction for you, it costs him everything he had to pay for it, so what the hell are you still doing sitting here. Go apologise to him."

Harvey smiled at him and hopped into his brand new Porsche and sped off in the direction Mike had headed

Harvey slowed down as he tried to find Mike, then he stopped when he saw a man in a suit with blonde hair walking very slowly down the street, he pulled up the curb and followed Mike slowly

"Go away Harvey"

"Mike please let me apologise"

Mike spun around to face Harvey, and Harvey stopped the car

"Go ahead" Harvey turned off the engine and got out the car, he walked around it and stood in front of Mike on the pavement

"Look Mike I'm sorry. I overacted, it's just no one has ever bought me a car before, let alone one worth over $100,000. I didn't think you actually stole it Mike, because I knew you would never do that, I just...after what happened to you, it scared the hell out of me and I guess I haven't really been myself in a while. Mike please I never meant to hurt you. Come on Robin, it's you and me against the world" Harvey looked at Mike, whose mouth turned up into a little smile then it turned back into a frown

"It really hurt when you said that Harvey"

"I know I'm sorry, I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you"

"Anything?" Mike raised his eyebrow and had a wicked grin on his face

Harvey gulped at the expression on Mike's face, "Yes Mike anything"

"Alright. The car may be in your name, but I bought it for you, so I want to be able to drive it whenever I like."

Harvey nodded "Ok fine"

"And! I want more vacation time."

"Done"

"No whining at me when I eat candy"

Harvey frowned, "Mike-"

"Harvey!"

"Fine" Harvey rolled his eyes but nodded

"And I want an office"

"Kid your pushing it"

"Worth a try" Mike smirked and shrugged his shoulders. As much as it hurt Mike what Harvey said, he knew Harvey didn't really mean it, as he knew Harvey and after Harvey had risked his life for his own, he couldn't stay mad at him

"So you forgive me?" Harvey said

"Hmmm" Mike pondered it for a few seconds, making Harvey sweat

"Mike?"

"Yes Harvey I forgive you. Batman and Robin against the world" Mike raised his hand and Harvey slapped his hand against Mike, giving him a high five.

"Now give me my keys" Mike said and held out his hand

"Your keys?"

"Yeah the ones I threw at you, they're mine. You agreed to share the car remember"

"Did I? Where's your written proof? Signed Contract?" Harvey smirked as he got back into the car and turned the engine on

Mike got in beside him and they drove off

"Come on Harvey!" Harvey smirked and chucked the keys at Mike

"Here kid"

"Your an ass!" Mike said but he was laughing

"Maybe, but I would say my charm outweighs the fact I'm an 'ass'. Wouldn't you?" Harvey used air quotes for 'ass'

"God egotistical much"

"That's why you worship me"

"I hate you"

"Love you to Mike"

"Ass"

"Pussy"

"Batman"

"Robin"

They fell back into chatting and laughing, happy things were back to normal, as even though brothers fight, it's Batman and Robin against the world.

THE END


End file.
